


19 Invernos

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Gen, KaiXing, Lumuslua, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Park Chanyeol, ao dez anos, perdeu seu espírito natalino e a beleza dele. Desde então, odeia o Natal e toda a festividade que existe nessa época do ano. Mas naquele inverno, ao dezenove anos, tudo seria diferente e seu odioso Natal mudaria drasticamente, já que receberia a visita de seu único, irritante e tagarela duende, Doh Kyungsoo. O pequeno duende chegaria junto com a primeira neve para deixar Chanyeol do avesso, no intuito de trazer a alegria e beleza natalina que o Park há muito tempo havia perdido. Porém, assim como Kyungsoo, o cacheado também era teimoso e daria um belo de um trabalho para aquele ajudante de Papai Noel.{ Chansoo || Christmas!Au || Fluffy&Angst }





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eai... Não sei o que falar, mas... Bom, basicamente esse talvez seja o único plot que eu realmente gostei e sinto uma porcentagem boa de orgulho do que fiz, mesmo ainda achando falho e como sou flop e o shippe também, tenho certeza que não passar vergonha com tantas pessoas lendo. Ele já estava em desenvolvimento, mas como o desafio do Reino Chansoo surgiu, achei que seria interessante deixá-lo fazer parte desse projetinho <3 então entrem na tag para ver mais fanfics incríveis. 
> 
> Assim, ta 18+ por causa do Yaoi, pq sexo mesmo, não vai ter. Sinto muito djjasjxlax 
> 
> Essa fanfic tem cerca de 25K palavras, então achei melhor dividir e fazer uma two shot do que deixá-la com One Shot. 
> 
> E também, a capa, tanto da fanfic quanto do capítulo foram feitas pela WickeDesign, um fc do twitter INCRIVELMENTE TALENTOSO. Eu amei as capas! Os trabalhos deles são maravilhosos. Vou deixar o link para o twitter deles nas notas finais. Então se você está precisando de capa, pode confiar que eles fazem uma pra você a ponto de você babar o dia todo (Sem falar que são rápidos. Eu fiquei chocada com a rapidez! ksdhkaj). Muito obrigada @WickeDesign <3 Essas capas são linda demais! <3 
> 
> Bom, eu revisei, mas não confiem muito na minha revisão, sabe... Espero que goste e deixe vocês emocionados nesse Natal. 
> 
> Acho que nunca disse tanto em notas... 
> 
> !!!Essa fanfic também é postada no Spirit Fanfiction. Link nas notas finais!!!
> 
> Boa leitura~

A época natalina, para muitos, era a melhor época do ano. Há pessoas que gostam tanto ao ponto de dedicarem o ano inteiro apenas para a chegada do Natal. Obviamente tem pessoas que não gostam tanto assim e não se importam, e temos Park Chanyeol, que se nomeava o pior inimigo do Natal e todas as suas besteiras festivas. Odiava com todas as suas forças aquela mistura de verde, vermelho e branco, detestava os corais que lhe davam dor de cabeça e tinha total pavor de qualquer pessoa vestida de Papai Noel se aproximando de si. A simples aparição do “bom velhinho” em seu campo de visão lhe dava náuseas e todo o seu sangue fervia sabendo que seu dia, a partir daquele momento, seria péssimo.

 

Não sabia o motivo de tanta raiva por uma simples data, ou simplesmente não lembrava o que o levou a sentir isso, embora jurasse que nasceu com aquele nojo pelo Natal dentro de si. Era a pior época e ela mais uma vez estava começando. Acabara de completar seus dezenove anos, o inverno estava no começo, mas desde o começo do mês de Novembro as pessoas já começavam a enfeitar suas casas e calçadas, estabelecimentos pateticamente decorados e lugares públicos, como praças e parquinhos, cheios de luzes e neve falsa. Para Chanyeol, aquilo era insuportável. Mas uma coisa interessante, e talvez engraçada, é que o rapaz não lembrava de nenhum Natal dos seus dez anos para trás. Não tinha lembrança alguma. Simplesmente nada! Como se nunca tivessem existidos, e desde então só sabia que não gostava nem um pouco daquela merda toda de espírito natalino e tinha certeza que não se lembrava, porque seu ódio era tanto que seu cérebro nem se dava ao trabalho de trazer quaisquer lembranças inúteis. Não precisava delas, de qualquer maneira.

 

Contudo, não poderia erradicar o Natal do mundo, nem da sua vizinhança, então teria que sair de casa, respirando fundo, e viver sua vida como se aquilo tudo não afetasse seu humor. Naquela manhã se levantou preguiçosamente, desejando não ser afetado pelo frio assim que saiu das cobertas, mas não tinha o luxo de escolher passar o dia na cama, tinha aula de manhã, e como não foi fácil conseguir uma bolsa para aquela faculdade, não poderia ficar faltando ou se atrasando, perdendo matérias atoa. Contudo, não era como se Chanyeol não gostasse de fazer seu curso de música ou de acordar cedo e aproveitar o dia, quando tinha certa idade, começou a trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo, embora sua vida não tenha tido tantas dificuldades, seu pai fazia apenas o básico, pagar as contas e colocar o que comer dentro de casa. Deu a Chanyeol o que ele precisava para se manter, apenas. Se o Park quisesse seu tão sonhado violão ou simplesmente uma blusa nova da sua banda favorita, não poderia contar com seu progenitor e sabia muito bem disso, por isso começou a trabalhar em meio período, queria se rodear do que gostava, quis poder se dar o que seu pai não lhe dava, já que crianças não deveriam serem mimadas, segundo o Park mais velho.

 

Arrastou-se até a cozinha começando a preparar uma xícara de café para si, pegou um pedaço de bolo pronto que tinha na geladeira vendo que estava faltando leite, açúcar e ovos, olhou pelos armários anotando mentalmente o que mais faltava. Viu seu gato aparecer na cozinha, para logo se enroscar em suas pernas e se dirigir para seu potinho de ração, fazendo Chanyeol esboçar um leve sorriso. Àquela altura seu pai já estava para chegar, já que trabalhava a noite, mas como não queria ter que encontrá-lo logo cedo naquele dia, escreveu um bilhete em que dizia que precisavam fazer compras, para que deixasse o dinheiro para que pudesse ir ao mercado assim que chegasse. Após colar o bilhete na porta da geladeira, terminou seu café e foi se trocar, para que pudesse ir para a aula. Checou se sua mochila estava em ordem, olhou para si no espelho pela última vez, ponderando se realmente iria, já que era seu último dia de aula, mas decidiu que era melhor ir do que ficar em casa, então colocou seu casaco e um cachecol, ajeitou sua mochila nas costas logo após, pegando sua carteira e chaves, saindo de casa, trancando a porta. Colocou seu capuz e revirou os olhos ao ver seu vizinho logo cedo no telhado da casa enfeitando-a com luzinhas coloridas. Não tinha nada contra o Senhor Kim, ele era um homem bom, gostava de conversar com ele e até tinham algum tipo de relacionamento bom de vizinhos, já que o irmão mais novo do homem estudou na mesma escola que Chanyeol, acabaram por serem amigáveis e comunicativos até demais um com o outro, mas o maior defeito do Kim, segundo Chanyeol, é que ele amava o Natal com todas as forças.

 

Se está falando de Natal, está falando de Kim Junmyeon.

 

— Hey, Chanyeol! — O homem acenou, do alto da casa. — Vai para a faculdade? — O garoto parou e olhou em direção ao mais velho, acenando timidamente, afirmando com a cabeça. — Pensei que já estava de férias…

 

— Entro de férias amanhã. Hoje é o último dia de aula. — Sorriu simpático e esticou o rosto para cima, tirando o cachecol da frente de seus lábios falando alto o suficiente para que o homem pudesse lhe ouvir.

 

— Que bom! — O Kim sorriu. — Venha jantar em casa essa semana. Sehun vai passar o Natal comigo esse ano e chega hoje. — Contou animado.

 

— Claro, vamos marcar. — Foi vago em sua resposta, não sendo claro se o jantar seria naquela semana. Se despediu com um aceno e foi andando mais rapidamente para pegar o ônibus.

 

Ao pegar o transporte público, viu ao fundo alguns lugares vazios e sentou-se num deles. Plugou seu fone de ouvido ao celular e clicou em qualquer música para tocar, deixando que rodasse aleatoriamente no aparelho, iria o caminho todo ouvindo música dessa vez, já que parecia que em cada rua que virava tinha uma casa ensaiando um exército para o coral natalino. Rídiculo!

 

Por ser o último dia de aula na faculdade, para quem não ficou de exame, pelo menos, não havia tantas pessoas pelos corredores e salas, e Chanyeol começava a se arrepender de ser tão certinho e ter ido. Teve apenas as duas primeiras e aulas, o resto do período estava livre, então poderia ir para a casa mais cedo.

 

Definitivamente se arrependia de ter ido naquele dia.

 

As duas primeiras aulas foram do professor que não perdia um único segundo de aula e passava tudo o que poderia passar, então naquele horário, Chanyeol teve uma pequena introdução do que teria que estudar no próximo semestre, o que de certa forma era bom, já que poderia pesquisar algumas coisas e ler algumas bibliografias citadas durante a aula. Após isso, o Park se pôs a caminhar pelos corredores mais uma vez, para ir pra casa, porém, foi parado por seu amigo, que parecia ter corrido uma maratona de tão ofegante que estava. As roupas totalmente desarrumadas e amassadas, o cabelo uma bagunça e a cara inchada carregando resquícios de sono. O moreno se apoiou nos joelhos para se recuperar, enquanto Chanyeol olhava a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados.

 

Kim Jongin era tão perdido quanto um GPS quebrado. Se soubesse, realmente, que hoje era o último dia e não precisava necessariamente ir, estaria em casa dormindo até o meio dia ou mais, do jeito que era adepto ao sono... Eram amigos há anos e se conheciam muito bem, se consideravam sortudos por levar essa amizade até mesmo para o ensino superior, mesmo que o Park cursasse música e o Kim, dança. Os dois se entendiam até mesmo dentro da arte e prezavam aquela amizade com todas as forças e continuarão por muito tempo se dependesse de Jongin, que tem Chanyeol como um irmão. O moreno sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, mesmo debaixo das armaduras do maior, sabia que ele era o único em quem o Park confiava sua vida e apenas por ele poderia mover montanhas, mas naquele momento o cacheado estava morrendo de vontade de empurrar Jongin que estava parado na sua frente fazendo o maior drama. Para quem era dançarino, não parecia muito atlético ofegante do jeito que estava.

 

— Eu… To muito atrasado… Muito! — Se endireitou, inspirando e expirando profundamente a cada palavra dita.

 

— Pois é… Você tá atrasadíssimo! — Negou com a cabeça fingindo preocupação. — Justo no último dia de aula. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca, segurando o riso ao ver Jongin esfregando o rosto com as mãos e logo passando-as pelos cabelos.

 

— Eu sei! Eu sei! — Grunhiu. — Passei a noite toda discutindo sobre a nova coreografia com o Yixing Hyung, fui dormir tarde e de manhã não ouvi o despertador… — Falou tudo muito rápido e atropelado, gesticulando abrangentemente com as mãos. — Espera! Você disse último dia? — Parou de repente olhando para Chanyeol, com a expressão confusa e recebeu um aceno positivo com direito a um sorrisinho debochado vindo do maior. — Que droga! — Bufou. — Por que eu to aqui? Por que você tá aqui? — Apontou para si e para Chanyeol, exasperado.

 

Park negou com a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Passou os braços pelos ombros do amigo, o virando e se pondo a caminhar para saída com o moreno.

 

— Eu to aqui, porque sou um aluno excelente e aplicado que não perde um dia de aula e tem notas ótimas. — Sorriu convencido, enquanto era a vez de Jongin revirar os olhos.  — Você tá aqui porque é um idiota que não tem noção de tempo ou data e que quando tem uma conversa com o seu precioso Hyung, ficava mais perdido ainda. — Apertou as bochechas do moreno, que estavam rubras, fazendo o mesmo ficar emburrado.

 

— Idiota. — Resmungou.

 

— Se não negou, então é verdade. — Se afastou do moreno quando ele cutucou suas costelas.

 

— Não afirmei nada, também. — Cruzou os braços, irritado, mas não por muito tempo, olhando Chanyeol de canto. — Vai fazer o que nas férias?

 

— Provavelmente, nada. — Deu de ombros. — Estava pensando em procurar um emprego… — Andavam devagar em direção a casa do Kim, que não era tão longe da escola. Não queria ir para casa agora.

 

— Achei que você ia focar só nos estudos e trabalhar mais para o final do curso. — Colocou as mãos nos bolsos na intenção de esquentá-las. Seu corpo, antes quente pela corrida que fez, começava a esfriar novamente. Conhecia Chanyeol há anos e sabia de tudo o que o maior passava. Estava lá quando o viu sendo ignorado pelos colegas de classe, estava lá quando Park começou a trabalhar com catorze anos na banca de jornal, quando saiu do emprego ao entrar no último ano do ensino médio. Chorou com ele quando estava frustrado com o pai, riu junto quando o maior ficava bobamente feliz ao se ver evoluindo em mais um instrumento que aprendia a tocar e comemorou loucamente quando se formaram e o maior recebeu a notícia de ter conseguido a bolsa integral.

 

Jongin estava sempre com Chanyeol e sempre estaria.

 

— Eu sei o que eu disse, mas a vida não é o mar de rosas em que você vive. — Disse ríspido, fazendo o olhar do Kim vacilar, então Park logo tratou de acalmar seu tom e explicar calmamente para o amigo. Suspirou. — Não dava pra depender dele nem quando eu precisava depender, e não dá agora que legalmente não preciso. Eu quero me mudar… — Suspirou novamente.

 

— Você pode morar comigo. — Sorriu abertamente, esquecendo-se do modo grosseiro de antes, fazendo o outro rir sem realmente achar graça.

 

— Não posso morar com você e seus pais, Jongin-ah. Não seja idiota… — Socou de leve o braço do moreno que resmungou baixinho. — Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase anos atrás.

 

— Meus pais te adoram. Eu te adoro e minhas portas sempre estão abertas pra você, Hyung. — Jongin falou sorrindo sinceramente e Chanyeol sorriu minimamente também. O moreno só o chamava de Hyung quando estava sendo sentimental e demonstrando seu carinho pelo maior. Tinham apenas um ano de diferença, mas Jongin conseguia ser fofo igual uma criança. O único que ultrapassa a rispidez de Chanyeol, às vezes.

 

— Sentimentalismo. Eca! — Fez cara de nojo e riu logo em seguida.

 

— Você é tão idiota. — Jongin revirou os olhos, mesmo que mantivesse um sorriso no rosto. — Cortou todo o clima.

 

— Oh! Me desculpa, amorzinho. — Abraçou Jongin de lado tentando beijar a bochecha do mesmo, enquanto o outro tentava se soltar do aperto e se afastar do lábios do Park.

 

Assim que chegaram na casa do Kim, deixaram as mochilas no sofá e foram para cozinha comer algo, encontrando a senhora Kim retirando a mesa do café da manhã que Jongin não teve a oportunidade de comer. A mulher mais velha ficou feliz em rever o Park e o mesmo com o garoto, sendo abraçado de forma apertada pela Kim que o enchia de perguntas querendo saber se o cacheado estava bem, se tinha comido, como estavam as aulas…

 

A família Kim era muito querida pelo Park, assim como ele era para eles. Jongin e seus pais eram o mais perto que poderia considerar família, uma família real. Que se preocupavam, que cuidava de si, até com direito a broncas e puxões de orelha quando estava errado. Eram as melhores pessoas e lá no fundo, acabava por se sentir grato por terem os mesmos em sua vida. Passou um tempo conversando com a senhora Kim e Jongin enquanto comiam na cozinha, e assim que terminaram, ajudaram a mais velha com a bagunça para depois subirem para o quarto do moreno. Chanyeol se jogou de qualquer jeito na cama do amigo tirando os sapato e se cobrindo com a coberta que estava jogada de qualquer jeito no móvel bagunçado, enquanto o Kim trocava de roupas, vestindo algo mais confortável, não se demorando a se juntar ao Park debaixo das cobertas. Qualquer hora livre, sem nada para fazer era bem aproveitada por aqueles dois, principalmente o mais novo. Mas Chanyeol estava se sentindo tão cansado e com frio naquele dia em especial, que não se importava em dividir a cama do amigo e tirar algumas horas para cochilar antes de ir para casa, já que ainda teria que fazer compras. Momentos assim eram cada vez mais escassos conforme estavam crescendo, mas quando aconteciam, Jongin podia ver que seu amigo não era tão ruim quanto queria se mostrar.

 

Passaram o resto daquela manhã dormindo na cama do moreno e só acordaram quando a mãe do seu amigo foi chamá-los para almoçar. Bom, o Park acordou, enquanto Jongin preferiu dormir um pouco mais, então foi deixado descansando ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol foi almoçar com a Kim mais velha, porém não se demorou ali e após agradecer pela comida e prometer aparecer mais vezes, apesar de que já ia mais do que poderia contar, foi embora. Preferiu ir andando ao invés de pegar o ônibus, apesar do frio, não se importava em andar pelas ruas frias por pouco mais de meia hora até sua casa. Embora aquelas decorações lhe irritasse, correr o risco de chegar em casa e ver que seu pai ainda estava acordado, e possivelmente pronto para lhe importunar, o irritava mais ainda, por isso fez o de sempre… Colocou seus fones e ignorou tudo ao seu redor até que já estivesse na porta de seu lar.

 

Ao chegar em casa, viu que estava tudo silencioso. Foi para seu quarto, deixou sua mochila num canto e decidiu trocar de roupa antes de ir arrumar a cozinha. O cômodo estava uma bagunça, ao seu ver. Pratos e panelas suja

largadas de qualquer jeito no pia. A mesa cheia de migalhas e com manchas de algum líquido desconhecido, sem falar no chão que estava grudento, e podia jurar que seu pai havia derramado algo ali e limpou do pior jeito possível, não era nenhuma surpresa para Chanyeol que seu pai era o mais desorganizado e bagunceiro dentre os dois, ainda mais porque ele sabia que era o mais novo que sempre limpava tudo. Mas isso não impedia o cacheado de se irritar toda vez que via o desleixo do mais velho.

 

Arrumou e limpou tudo e viu que seu pai havia deixado o cartão, ao invés do dinheiro que pediu, em cima da geladeira e agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter esquecido, assim o garoto não precisaria ter que ir pedir pessoalmente e receber em troca resmungos e reclamações sobre “extorquir o próprio pai sempre que podia”. Riu nasalmente, indo para seu quarto pegar a carteira e o celular.

  
  
  
 

❄  _19 Invernos_  ❄

  
  
  
 

Quando voltou do mercado já era por volta das cinco horas da tarde, teria voltado mais cedo se não fosse pelo tanto de gente que havia no estabelecimento naquela tarde. Achou que por ser o último dia do mês não teria tantas pessoas, mas pelo jeito estava enganado. Sendo assim, não conseguiu chegar mais cedo, o que lhe rendeu um encontro com seu pai andando para lá e pra cá no meio da sala a procura de algo desesperadamente. Seguiu de forma quieta para cozinha, deixando as várias sacolas que pesavam em seus braços, na mesa, sentindo os membros um pouco doloridos por carregar tudo aquilo sozinho. Poderia ter pego o carro de seu pai para ir, mas preferia evitar o quanto pudesse usar as coisas dele, e viu que fez a escolha certa, já que as compras demoraram mais que o previsto. Iria arrumar as coisas compradas depois, então passou pela sala, querendo ir para seu quarto, porém acabou que seu pai esbarrou em si resmungando sem parar.

 

— Sai da frente, garoto. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca, mexendo nas almofadas do sofá as jogando em qualquer canto, a procura de algo. — Cadê essa merda?

 

Chanyeol respirou fundo e olhou de relance para o homem ao seu lado que agora mexia no rack, desorganizando as coisas por ali.

 

— Estão no bolso do seu casaco pendurado perto da porta. — Disse simplista.

 

— O que é, Chanyeol? — Perguntou grosseiramente, sem realmente prestar atenção no que o filho dissera.

 

— Sua chaves. — Atraiu a atenção de seu pai. — Estão no bolso do seu casaco. — Apontou para a roupa que estava pendurada no cabideiro ao lado da porta.

 

O homem foi até o casaco, tirando do bolso suas chaves que tanto procurava minutos atrás. Murmurou algo que Chanyeol não conseguiu escutar e vestiu a peça de roupa, se preparando para sair depois de finalmente achar o que queria, mas para o azar do mais novo, seu pai preferiu reclamar do que agradecer.

 

— Por que não disse logo, garoto? — Olhou bravo para seu filho. — Não faz nada que preste. — Saiu de casa, deixando sua bagunça e Chanyeol parado no meio da sala.

 

Assim que a porta foi trancada o cacheado suspirou e olhou em volta e começou a arrumar a bagunça que seu pai fez na sala. Colocou as almofadas no lugar, arrumou o rack e algumas coisas que estavam no chão. Chanyeol estava cansado e definitivamente não era só por ter feito compras.

 

— De nada. — Murmurou para si mesmo, inexpressivo, assim que terminou de arrumar tudo.

 

Mas o que estava ruim, poderia piorar. Seu vizinho resolveu colocar a coletânea de Natal para quem quisesse, ou não, ouvir claramente. Aquele dia não estava sendo nada bom para Chanyeol. O sinal de que tudo ia ser difícil foi de manhã, quando resolveu ir para o último dia de aula.

 

Deixou as compras e a sala para lá e foi para seu quarto, pegou seu velho teclado que ficava debaixo de sua cama, tirando-o da caixa, que mesmo após tanto tempo estava bem cuidada, deixou o instrumento em cima de sua escrivaninha arrumando-o ali naquele canto, colocou seus fones e passou a treinar. Não era um dos melhores teclados, era usado, ganhou de Jongin, quando o primo do moreno decidiu que não queria seguir a carreira de músico e vendeu baratinho o instrumento para o Kim, que por sua vez deu para Chanyeol como presente de aniversário. Mas era um dos tesouros do Park, junto com seu violão. Cuidava muito bem deles, embora não tivesse um espaço apropriado para tocar, tinha que improvisar com o que tinha, apesar de treinar com fones não fosse muito bom, era o que faria por hora, já que o batidão de Natal rolava solto do lado de fora da casa e acabava por entrar em seus ouvidos sensíveis a tais tipos de músicas irritantes.

 

Não soube quantas horas passou tocando. Notou que já era tarde quando seu estômago roncou e pela janela pôde ver a escuridão da noite sendo iluminada pelas luzes das casas e das ruas. Se espreguiçou, tirando seus fones e massageando suas orelhas que ficaram um pouco doloridas e quentes por passar tanto tempo escondidas pelos fones, guardou o instrumento com cuidado e arrumou sua escrivaninha.

 

Foi para cozinha preparar algo para comer, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, sua campainha tocou. Olhou para o relógio vendo que já era quase onze da noite e estranhou alguém aparecer por ali naquele horário. Foi atender a porta, abrindo-a com cuidado e apenas uma brecha, vendo seu vizinho parado em frente a mesma com um sorrisinho no rosto.

 

Às vezes tinha impressão que Junmyeon saiu de algum programa de comédia dos anos cinquenta, porque a imagem de vizinho legal e prestativo era gritante. Não sabia se achava isso algo bacana ou muito estranho. Não que estivesse reclamando do boa vontade do homem que segurava algo que cheirava muito bem em suas mãos, era apenas uma observação. Não iria recusar os mimos que Junmyeon lidava, só esperava que não fosse para pedir algo em troca, embora em todo esse tempo o mais velho nunca tenha feito algo desse feitio.

 

— Oi, senhor Kim. — Chanyeol, após reconhecer o mais velho, abriu a porta, dando passagem, mas o gesto foi recusado rapidamente e repreendido levemente por ainda falar “senhor Kim” sempre que via o mais velho.

 

— Não vou demorar. — Sorriu gentilmente. — Vim apenas lhe trazer um pouco do jantar e da sobremesa que fiz. Acabou que fiz muito. — Riu sem graça. — Sehun e eu não vamos conseguir comer tudo, então pensei que poderia trazer um pouco pra você.

 

— Obrigado. — Sorriu, aceitando os dois potes que Junmyeon lhe estendeu, achando que o mais velho não sabia o que significado da palavra “pouco”.

 

— Além da sobremesa e da comida, coloquei um pouco do molho que fiz para a carne. Espero que você goste. — Suspirou feliz e satisfeito ao ver Chanyeol agradecer novamente e lhe dizer educadamente que sua comida é sempre ótima.

 

Despediram-se rapidamente, pois estava frio e o mais velho não estava tão bem agasalhado assim. Voltou correndo para sua casa e Chanyeol arrumou um espacinho na mesa para colocar os potes que recebeu. Embora a ação do mais velho seja louvável para o pobre garoto que a pouco teria que fazer sua própria comida, o cacheado não conseguiu não ficar levemente irritado com o pote “natalino”, desnecessariamente cheio de renas e presentinhos desenhados por ele todo. Mas não iria comer o objeto e sim o que ele levava, então ignorou os desenhos e foi comer o que lhe foi dado, com o suco que comprara como acompanhamento e o doce que ganhara de sobremesa. Assim que terminou de jantar foi arrumar as compras, mas ficou com preguiça de lavar a louça. Deixou os potes na mesa mesmo, já que estava decidindo se comia mais um pouco ou não.

 

Acabou que Chanyeol foi para sala assistir televisão. Bocejou e acabou por focar seu olhar na janela, percebendo que lá fora caía a primeira neve do inverno. Os flocos caindo lentamente da imensidão escura que estava o céu, fazendo Chanyeol não desviar os olhos e ficar sonolento. Estava cheio de preguiça para levantar e ir para seu quarto e não se importava de estar num sofá duro ao invés de um colchão confortável e uma coberta quentinha. Aquela posição, a luz da TV refletindo no cômodo escuro e os flocos brancos lá fora estavam embalando o Park de um jeito bom demais para ser recusado. Deixaria tudo para depois, porque naquele momento estava tudo muito calmo e aconchegante.

 

Estava cansado e o sono estava dominando seu corpo, não foi surpresa que o cair da primeira neve do ano tivesse hipnotizado Chanyeol o bastante para que o mesmo dormisse algum tempo depois de observar a mesma caindo através janela de sua sala.

  
  
  
  
 

❄  _19 Invernos_  ❄

  
  
  
  
 

Aqueles barulhos acabaram por despertar Chanyeol, que se revirou no sofá tentando ignorar os ruídos que o impedia de voltar ao mundo dos sonhos. Abriu brevemente seus olhos, olhando para o relógio que marcava três e quinze da manhã, praguejou por ter sido acordado de madrugada, sem terem o mínimo de consideração com seu cansaço. Virou de lado e colocou uma almofada sobre o rosto para abafar os barulhinhos, querendo voltar a dormir e até teria conseguido se no segundo seguinte não tivesse lembrado que, além de seu gato, estava apenas ele em casa, já que seu pai estava no trabalho. E até onde sabia, gatos não resmungavam como se fosse humanos, muito menos falavam.

 

Despertou de vez, ficando em alerta e pronto para qualquer invasor que o atacasse, — Embora ele não soubesse nem como chutar alguém— olhando para os lados a procura de algo para se defender, acabou por pegar o que estava mais perto. A almofada do sofá. Suspirou desapontado consigo mesmo e foi indo devagar até a cozinha, se policiando para que não fosse escutado pela pessoa que invadiu sua casa. Antes de entrar na cozinha, espiou cuidadosamente, escondido no batente da porta, mas quase se estapeou quando bateu seu pé na parede, fazendo barulho e sentindo uma dor insuportável. A pessoa parou de sussurrar e resmungar, mas seu gato continuava miando no cômodo, então com a pouca luz que vinha da televisão e até mesmo de fora da casa, Chanyeol tentou ver alguma sombra na cozinha, não conseguindo ver nada além do seus móveis. Se atreveu avançar de uma vez pelo cômodo acendendo a luz e ainda sim, sem ver absolutamente ninguém, apenas seu gato que miava para a mesa sem motivo algum. Olhou debaixo da mesa para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali, mas o que encontrou foi seu gato rodeando a cadeira.

 

Estava ficando maluco, já que podia jurar ter escutado a voz de alguém, e seu gato estava seguindo pelo mesmo caminho insano, já que miava para o nada. Suspirou e riu do quão patético era e se abaixou para acariciar o felino, numa falha tentativa de fazer ele ficar quieto. Mas levou um susto, pois o pote de plástico que estava em cima de outro, na mesa, caiu, fazendo um barulho oco e Chanyeol rapidamente se levantou para ver o que era, olhando para os lados, ao redor do cômodo, mas seus olhos acabaram parando na figura colorida ao lado do pote de comida e se antes achava que estava ficando louco, agora tinha total certeza.

 

Se aquilo não era algum tipo novo de rato, então era algum bicho novo que a ciência não descobriu e que agora estava em sua mesa. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha um ser humano do tamanho de um gato, ou um rato muito estranho, todo lambuzado de sobremesa em cima de sua mesa as três da manhã.

 

O pequeno ser olhou surpreso para si, pois não esperava derrubar o pote e chamar tanta atenção. Ele trocava olhares entre Chanyeol, o gato e os potes caídos enquanto lambia os pequenos dedos sujos de doce, sem falar no rosto que tinha creme até mesmo na testa. Poderiam dizer que aquele ser caiu de cara na sobremesa, literalmente.

 

— Oi. — O rato falava!

 

Num reflexo, Park acertou a almofada “naquilo”, o fazendo grunhir de dor, o que acabou por assustar ainda mais Chanyeol que acertou de novo e de novo, repetida vezes, enquanto o ser tentava falar algo, não conseguindo já que uma almofada lhe batia o tempo todo, sem chances para protestos.

 

— Espera! Chanyeol! — Se desequilibrou com a almofada que veio um pouco mais forte dessa vez, caindo da mesa. O que fez com que o gato fosse o atacante da vez, o cutucando com a pata, desconfiado. — Sai cachorro! Sai! — Empurrou o gato com as mãozinhas, mas não adiantava já que o mesmo voltava para si. — Chanyeol, tira essa coisa daqui. —Pediu olhando para o maior que estava surpreso com a coisa falante que sabia seu nome e já ia acertar a almofada mais uma vez, se não fosse impedido pelo grito do pequenino pedindo para esperar, o que acabou por assustar até o gato.

 

— Mas que porra... — Chanyeol murmurou olhando para a coisinha que batia em suas próprias roupas, provavelmente tirando os pelos de gato que grudaram em si, o que não adiantava muito, já que a roupa estava grudenta e os pelos não queriam sair.

 

— Olha, se eu soubesse que ser seu duende era sinônimo de saco de pancada e brinquedo de cachorro, eu teria virado dentista de rena. — Resmungou, tentando subir na cadeira dando pulinhos com os braços esticados, tentando escalar e falhando, já que a mesma era muito grande e alta para si. E embora fosse da altura de um gato, não pulava como eles. — Um desrespeito desse! Santa que me perdoe, mas se eu pudesse enfiava carvão na boca de uma criança dessa, viu?! — Bufou, falando para si mesmo e olhou para Chanyeol. — O que é? Fecha a boca, se não eu colo carvão mesmo, ein?!

 

Chanyeol piscou lentamente e segundos depois começou a gargalhar. Riu tanto a ponto de ter lágrimas nos olhos e sua mandíbula doer. Tudo sobre o olhar incrédulo do ser que estava no chão e dos olhos confusos e preguiçosos de seu gato. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Era apenas um homenzinho com roupas coloridas e um chapéu pontudo que combinava com o sapatos, também pontudos, que tinham pequenos sinos na ponta. Tudo muito irreal para ser real. Definitivamente aquilo era um sonho, um muito do realista e estranho.

 

Seu ódio pelo Natal acabou por afetar até mesmo seus sonhos, o fazendo ver duendes em sua cozinha comendo sua comida e brigando com seu gato.

 

— Tá rindo do que, idiota? — O pequenino perguntou com cara de tédio, cruzando os braços e batendo o pézinho fazendo o pequeno sino tilintar.

 

— Esse é o sonho… Ai, espera! — Respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego. — Nossa… Esse é o sonho mais bizarro que já tive. — Sentou-se na cadeira, limpando as lágrimas que se acumularam no canto dos olhos.

 

— Isso não é um sonho, criança. — Revirou os olhos, empurrando o gato que mexia no sino do seu sapato. — Você é Park Chanyeol, eu sou seu duende, e estamos muito lúcidos.

 

— Ah, claro! Você é um duende, é real e eu sou Papai Noel. — Debochou, querendo acordar logo.

 

— Cruzes! Você de papai Noel? — Apontou para o maior. — Aí é que o Natal acabava de vez. — Empinou o nariz, rindo sarcástico.

 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, cansado daquilo tudo e daquela conversa sem noção, querendo despertar de uma vez. Tentou se beliscar, mas parecia não adiantar. Nunca que iria realmente crer que tinha um duende esquisito na sua cozinha, que estava falando com ele e que comeu praticamente toda a sobremesa que Junmyeon havia lhe dado.

 

— Deixa que eu te ajudo. — O duende sorriu debochado e correu para as pernas de Chanyeol, mordendo sua canela. Recebendo um grito de dor do maior que o chutou para longe de si. — Olha! Chega dessa violência, viu?! Te denuncio para a Delegacia Polar se continuar com isso. — Esbravejou, massageando seu bumbum, após cair sentado.

 

— Você me mordeu! — Disse indignado passando a mão na perna. — Nem sei que bicho é você, e se tiver doença?

 

— Escuta aqui, pirralho, eu sou muito limpo. — Levantou o dedo indicador. — E não tenho doença nenhuma, você que tem um gosto de coisa podre. — Fez uma careta pondo a língua para fora, limpando-a na manga da blusa, cuspindo repetidamente logo em seguida, já que sua blusa estava cheia de pelos.

 

— Isso é loucura! Eu estou louco e você é um sintoma da minha insanidade. — Murmurou apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos, rindo desacreditado.

 

O pequeno duende suspirou e escalou as pernas de Chanyeol até conseguir chegar na mesa e subir nela, ficando de frente para o maior, que escondia seu rosto entre as mãos. O ser mágico tocou nas mãos de Park, chamando sua atenção. Lhe dirigiu um sorriu gentil e um olhar acolhedor. Apesar do primeiro encontro trágico, ele ainda era sua criança e teria que resolver logo as coisas antes que o tempo acabasse.

 

— Você não está louco e isso não é um sonho, Chanyeol. — O maior torceu o nariz ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelo menor. — Eu sou Doh Kyungsoo, o duende responsável por você desde o seu primeiro Natal. — Sorriu confiante, colocando as mãos na pequena cintura numa posição altiva.

 

— Duende? Responsável por mim? — Chanyeol debochou rindo sarcasticamente. — Por favor… — Levantou-se indo para seu quarto.

 

Estava alucinando. Talvez se fosse dormir, aquela coisa sumisse no dia seguinte. Podia jurar que Junmyeon colocou maconha em sua comida e agora estava vendo duendes por sua casa. Sinceramente… Não esperava que o Kim fosse desses. Agradeceu por não ter comido tudo, ou talvez a alucinação fosse pior. De manhã acertaria as contas com ele, mas por hora ignoraria aquele delírio e voltaria a dormir. Contudo, por outro lado, Kyungsoo parecia insistente em fazer Chanyeol acreditar que era tudo real, precisava fazer, já que não tinha muito tempo.

 

— É sério! Eu posso provar! — Pulou da mesa e correu atrás de Chanyeol até o quarto, mas acabou que bateu com a cara na porta, que foi trancada assim que o maior a fechou. — Isso foi muito rude! — Gritou para que o Park pudesse ouvir.

 

Kyungsoo deitou no chão, sem saber o que fazer. Teria que convencer o Park o mais rápido possível. Sabia que não seria fácil. Afinal, conhecia aquele garoto do dedão do pé até a cabeça. O viu crescer, o acompanhou em cada passo, até mesmo no tempo sombrio onde ele deixou de acreditar no Natal e a escuridão tomou conta da sua alma, não restando muito espaço para que Kyungsoo pudesse estar presente.

 

Nunca, em milhões de anos, um duende aparecia para sua criança. Eles tinham apenas que zelar por elas e suas ações durante o ano e ao chegar o Natal, fazer com que aquela época fosse a mais feliz. Mas pela primeira vez, a escuridão tomou conta de uma criança de um jeito tão forte que não houve outro jeito a não ser ter que aparecer e fazer isso pessoalmente. Não que Kyungsoo não tenha tentado de todas as formas fazer com que Chanyeol tivesse os espírito natalino de volta, ele tentou. Tentou muitas vezes. Desde os dez anos do Park, Kyungsoo trabalhou mais do que qualquer duende do polo norte, mas nada adiantava. Simplesmente nada!

 

Tentava fazer nevar nos momentos que Park parecia querer brincar na neve, mas o mesmo sempre voltava atrás ao ver a camada fofinha formada no chão. Inúmeras foram as vezes que o duende entrava nos sonhos da criança e tentava animar o garoto para que acordasse para o Natal, mas na manhã seguinte parecia que o efeito era o contrário, pois o Chanyeol acordava de cara fechada. Os outros duendes cansaram de ver Kyungsoo correndo de um lado para o outro fazendo planos e mais planos para despertar, nem que fosse um pouquinho, o espírito natalino no cacheado. Sua última tentativa foi em Dezembro do ano passado quando Chanyeol passou por um senhor que arrecadava roupas de inverno para as crianças do orfanato da cidade. Correu para jogar seu Pózinho da Amizade no senhor, que parou o Park e começou a falar sobre a campanha, e se soubessem o tanto de Pó da Compaixão que Kyungsoo jogou em Chanyeol para que ele apoiasse o senhor… Mas o cacheado suspirou, olhou com desgosto para o cara vestido de Papai de Noel e foi embora, dizendo que não tinha tempo para isso. Isso preocupou demais o duende, porque conforme os anos foram passando, sua criança não apenas não gostava da festividade, mas estava começando a se fechar e tudo de bom que ele tinha estava se congelando naquele enorme castelo que ele construiu. Seu menino, sempre tão bondoso e gentil, estava se tornando egoísta e apático.

 

Aquilo destruiu o coraçãozinho de Kyungsoo.

 

Sentia-se culpado por não conseguir devolver a felicidade que Chanyeol merecia, por isso resolveu conversar com Santa Claus, lhe dizer que queria fazer algo para ajudar Chanyeol e juntos acabaram por achar que a última tentativa, e talvez a melhor delas, de salvar o Natal do Park fosse aparecer para garoto e tentar fazer com que ele goste do feriado novamente, embora ele não se lembre, o humano amava o Natal quando criança, até aquele ano trágico…

 

Bom, como disse… Sabia que não seria fácil.

 

E o gato de Chanyeol que estava em cima de si não ajudava em nada.

 

— Sai pulguento! — Resmungou balançando os braços e as pernas, na tentativa de tirar o gato de cima do seu corpo.

 

Kyungsoo tossiu algumas vezes, logo respirando fundo, se recuperando da crise de tosse que teve. Sentia seu corpinho mole e um pouco dolorido, sua cabeça começava a doer. Suspirou alto e fechou os olhos

 

Definitivamente aquele Natal não seria nem um pouco fácil!

 

Que Santa Claus o ajude naquele mês!

  
  
  
  
 

❄  _19 Invernos_  ❄

  
  
  
  
 

Chanyeol abriu a porta de seu quarto com muito cuidado, olhando para os lados, e principalmente para o chão. Respirou fundo e sorriu minimamente, tendo a certeza de que o que acontecera naquela madrugada era só um sonho idiota, e embora muito realista, não era real. Duendes não existem, nem Papai Noel e se existissem provavelmente manteriam distância do Park, já que ele não iria querer ter nada disso por perto.

 

Ouviu alguns barulhos na cozinha e ficou alerta. Seu coração batendo rápido e sua boca secou. Não tinha como ser real! Era impossível! Essas coisas não existiam. Andou rapidamente até o cômodo e quase pulou de felicidade e alívio. Era apenas seu pai fazendo sua bagunça rotineira na cozinha assim que chegava em casa. Não achava que tinha acordado tão cedo ou seu pai que chegou um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã, não lhe interessava, afinal, não havia duendes nem porcaria nenhuma ali. Sua vida continuava normal.

 

Deu um fraco bom dia para o mais velho, sem realmente esperar uma resposta digna, colocou um pouco de café para si numa xícara, pegou dois ovos e se pôs a fritá-los para poder desjejuar. Seu pai estava sentado lendo o jornal, a sua frente estava a xícara de café fumegante. Faziam tudo em silêncio e sem se importarem com a presença um do outro, afinal, já estavam acostumado com essa estranha relação deles, não seria agora que mudaria. Chanyeol desligou o fogo, pegou um prato e o colocou na mesa. Virou-se para pegar a panela com os ovos mexidos, dando uma leve mexida, quando voltou-se para a mesa um desagradável surpresa estava ali.

 

Preferia que seu pai estivesse resmungando em seu ouvido, lhe dizendo o quão inútil e irritante era, mas não. Ele estava quieto, tranquilo, lendo o jornal. Quem estava fazendo Chanyeol ter um treco nesta manhã era Kyungsoo, que apareceu do nada na mesa, ficando de frente para o jornal do senhor Park, que parecia alheio ao desespero do filho e ao sorriso enorme do duende que acenava para o cacheado.

 

— Mas que merda… — Chanyeol murmurou sem perceber, atraindo a atenção do mais velho.

 

— O que? — Perguntou rudemente, com a expressão fechada.

 

— O que? — Chanyeol se assustou com a fala de seu pai.

 

—  Deu pra falar sozinhos agora, é?! — O mais velho revirou os olhos e estalou a língua no céu da boca, voltando a ler seu jornal.

 

— N-Não, eu… — Olhou de seu pai para Kyungsoo, que bisbilhotava o conteúdo da xícara do Park mais velho, tentando disfarçar a exasperação. — Q-Quer ovos? — Ofereceu recebendo um resmungo em resposta, colocou os ovos aos poucos no prato de seu pai, tentando dizer para Kyungsoo se afastar do copo de café do mais velho, indicando com a cabeça e as expressões do rosto, mas Kyungsoo parecia não querer obedecer o cacheado.

 

— O que você tá fazendo? — Seu pai questionou ríspido, com o jornal de lado, olhando para o filho que parecia estar tendo algum tipo de tique nervoso. Chanyeol rapidamente voltou seu olhar para o Park mais velho engolindo em seco, sem graça, mas olhando ligeiramente de canto de olho, vendo Kyungsoo mostrar a língua para si. — Tá olhando pra onde, garoto? — Reverberou impaciente, olhando para onde Chanyeol olhava e não vendo nada, apenas a mesa.

 

— N-Nada… — Estranhou seu pai não estar vendo Kyungsoo ali, que agora colocava o dedo na xícara de café do mais velho, provando um pouquinho e logo fazendo uma careta de nojo e desgosto. — Achei que tinha um inseto na mesa, mas era impressão. — Terminou de servir seu pai e colocou o resto dos ovos em seu próprio prato, sem tirar os olhos do duende. Sentou-se na cadeira, deixando a panela de lado e bebericou seu café alertando o menor com os olhos para que não enfiasse o dedo naquela xícara novamente.

 

Kyungsoo nem se importou, enfiou os dedos ali novamente, fazendo um redemoinho no líquido. O Park mais velho, que não enxergava o pequenino, comia seus ovos mexidos sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Chanyeol estava para ter um síncope, tanto por ser o único a ver Kyungsoo, quanto pela possibilidade de seu pai ver o menor e surtar, não sabia o que era pior. Com certeza ver o duende perturbando seu pai não era a ideia que mais lhe agradava, não gostava nem um pouco disso e no que poderia acabar acontecendo. Se acomodou para comer seu café da manhã sem realmente comê-lo, estava muito alerta naquela situação para isso. Tentou puxar Kyungsoo discretamente para seu lado, sem que seu pai percebesse, mas toda vez falhava ou o menor se afastava mais ainda fazendo alguma careta arteira e malcriada, deixando o cacheado sem paciência.

 

Numa dessas tentativa, Kyungsoo acabou por esbarrar na xícara do mais velho, fazendo com que o líquido quente fosse derramado na mesa e um pouco no Park que grunhiu assustado e com raiva. O duende não teve tempo de pensar, colocou as mãozinhas no rosto não querendo ver o desastre e Chanyeol só faltou ter um ataque pelo o que acabou de presenciar. Sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem!

 

— MAS QUE MERDA...? — Limpou-se rapidamente, olhando nervoso para Chanyeol. — VOCÊ QUE DERRAMOU ESSA PORRA? — Apontou para o cacheado recebendo um acenar negativo rapidamente. — AH, ENTÃO FUI EU? — Questionou retoricamente com um ar totalmente sarcástico. — Mas que porra, viu?! Só faz bosta! — Resmungou, se limpando com o pano de prato que estava na mesa.

 

Chanyeol trancou o maxilar e olhou nervoso para Kyungsoo, que se encolheu, sentindo-se culpado por fazer o cacheado levar uma bronca sendo que nem mesmo tinha feito algo de errado. Seu pai continuou reclamando sem realmente ser escutado pelos ali presentes, levantou-se, pegando o jornal e a xícara de café que ainda tinha um pouco do líquido escuro e bebeu o resto, fazendo um careta logo em seguida.

 

— Essa merda ta doce?! — Olhou para o café com raiva e jogou o resto na pia. — Eu nem coloquei açúcar nessa bosta. — Saiu da cozinha nervoso e resmungando, praguejando algo que Chanyeol preferia nem prestar atenção já que tinha certeza que era sobre si. Esperou seu pai entrar no quarto e trancar a porta. Não sairia mais de lá até que desse o horário de ir para o trabalho.

 

O Park respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para sua comida que a essa hora já estava fria. Bebeu um pouco de café e deu uma colherada nos ovos mexidos, os levando até a boca calmamente. De todas as coisas que aquele serzinho poderia fazer, ele tinha que mexer logo com seu pai? Ainda mais com Chanyeol presente? Óbvio que levaria a culpa, seja lá o que fosse, sabia que levaria a culpa.

 

— Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo chamou baixinho, se aproximando devagar com as mãos juntinhas na frente de seu corpinho. As bochechas coradas de vergonha por suas ações e a cabeça levemente abaixada, mas sem deixar de olhar para Chanyeol. — Me desculpa. Eu não queria… — Não obteve resposta. Foi totalmente ignorado pelo maior. O cacheado apenas terminou seu café da manhã quietamente, sem dar ouvidos aos murmúrios e pedidos de desculpas do menor que não parava de se desculpar a cada cinco segundos. Levantou-se da mesa e se pôs a arrumar a cozinha, como sempre fazia, mas Kyungsoo viu ali a oportunidade de se redimir. — Deixa que eu te ajudo! — Pegou o prato que parecia ser muito pesado e escorregadio para si, se desequilibrou e acabou caindo no chão juntamente com o prato que se estilhaçou por toda a cozinha, chamando a atenção do Park, que viu o duende caído de mal jeito, com o chapéu cobrindo seus olhos, cercado de cacos de porcelana. Fechou os olhos e contou até dez, respirando fundo várias vezes no meio do processo.

 

Chanyeol, abriu os olhos e olhou para o menor que tinha a expressão culpada e ressentida, hesitante com a reação do maior para com o que acabou de acontecer. Mas se surpreendeu quando o Park o pegou pelas costas, segurando sua blusa e o deixando em cima da cadeira sem falar nada. O maior foi pegar uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo para recolher o prato quebrado e o fez em silêncio, até mesmo Kyungsoo ficou quieto naquele momento. Mesmo se sentindo culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, o Doh sorriu minimamente, com o coraçãozinho batendo acelerado, pois percebeu que mesmo desacreditado e com raiva de si, Chanyeol teve o cuidado de lhe tirar do meio dos cacos para que não se machucasse mais ou acabasse se cortando. Conhecia sua criança e sabia que se ele não se importasse ou não se preocupasse teria lhe dado as costas no mesmo instante que viu o prato quebrado e o responsável por isso.

 

O maior terminou a faxina na cozinha e foi para seu quarto, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo, que foi seguido pelo gato de Chanyeol que pulou do sofá assim que viu o menor. O Park fechou a porta e se jogou na sua cama, sentando-se e encostando as costas na cabeceira da mesma, cruzou os braços e observou Kyungsoo escalar o lençol da cama para conseguir subir no móvel. Seu gato apenas deu um pulo e conseguiu, resolvendo, então, tentar impedir que o duende alcançasse o topo do móvel batendo a patinha na cabeça do Doh. Chanyeol, já sem paciência, puxou seu bichinho para o lado, ajudando Kyungsoo a subir depois de um tempinho observando a luta entre o felino e o duende. O menor agradeceu, batendo em suas roupas, tentando se recompor do episódio cômico que acabou por passar. Olhou para o maior que parecia impassível e suspirou derrotado, sentou-se na cama de frente para Chanyeol que não parava de lhe encarar.

 

— Fala. — Kyungsoo quebrou o silêncio primeiro, suspirando.

 

— Quem é você? — O cacheado questionou inconformado. — Que merda você quer aqui? — Bufou.

 

— Você já foi mais educado. — Resmungou emburrado, fazendo bico, não gostando do jeito que Chanyeol falou consigo. O maior revirou os olhos e esperou por respostas. — Eu já disse. — Revirou os olhos. — Eu sou Doh Kyungsoo, o seu duende!

 

— Desde quando eu tenho um duende? Até porque eles nem existem. — Sorriu maldoso, vendo a boca de Kyungsoo se abrir por tamanha ofensa. Pois se fosse uma fada, já estaria mortinho naquela cama. Chanyeol achava que estava alucinando ou algo do tipo, não estava realmente considerando que aquilo era real. Que estava realmente falando com um duende no seu quarto. Viu o menor levantar-se emburrado e colocar as mãos na cintura.

 

— Ah, é espertão?! Se eu não existo como minha mordida está bem marcadinha aí nessas suas pernas tortas? — Sorriu sarcástico, apontando com o queixo para a canela de Chanyeol que continha uma marquinha de mordida. Com os dentinhos de Kyungsoo perfeitamente desenhados em sua perna. O maior mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha, se negando a acreditar que aquela marca estava ali e que tudo aquilo foi real, porque se acreditasse, caia por terra tudo em que acreditava nessa vida. Duendes? Papai Noel? São reais? Não mesmo… Né?!

 

O cacheado suspirou voltando seu olhar para o menor. — Tá bem! Supondo que você e toda essa palhaçada seja real… — Gesticulou com as mãos. — O que você ta fazendo aqui? — Estreitou os olhos, indignado. — Eu odeio o Natal, sou a pessoa errada para lidar com essa besteira e sua suposta existência e seja lá o que você queira aqui na Terra. — Franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado.

 

— Olha, primeiro que eu sou da Terra. Do Polo Norte, pra ser mais específico, que fica na Terra. Todo mundo sabe disso! — Explicou, com o dedinho sendo apontado para Chanyeol de forma acusatória. — Segundo que, eu sei que você odeia o Natal, sou seu duende, idiota. — Revirou os olhos, constatando o óbvio, deixando Chanyeol de certa forma ofendido. — E terceiro, eu estou aqui para trazer seu espírito Natalino de volta. — Sorriu esperançoso recebendo uma risada debochada de Chanyeol em resposta.

 

— Sinto lhe informar, meu estranho rato, mas eu não nasci com essa coisa horrível. Ainda bem! — Sua expressão era de deboche e tédio, o que irritou um pouquinho o menor.

 

— Claro que nasceu! Toda criança nasce com o espírito de Natal dentro dela. — Indignou-se, mas logo sua expressão se suavizou. — O problema é que você perdeu o seu há muito tempo… Não se lembra? — Sussurrou cuidadosamente a última frase, com os olhos cheios de compaixão e tristeza pelo seu garoto.

 

Chanyeol se sentiu incomodado com o rumo daquela conversa e não sabia muito bem o motivo. Talvez o fato de ser um idiota falando com um duende e um gato do seu lado, o estivesse o incomodando, tinha certeza que era por causa daquilo. Se remexeu desconfortável na cama, cruzando os braços e se recostando ainda mais na cabeceira, desviando o olhar para seu gato que balançava o rabo calmamente.

 

— A única coisa que sei é que não gosto de Natal, não gosto de você e muito menos do fato de você ser um ser esquisito que, pelo jeito, veio para me enfiar essa merda de data goela abaixo, mas… — Olhou de forma cortante para Kyungsoo, que estava surpreso com o clima pesado que se formou naquele momento. — Isso não vai funcionar! Natal é uma merda e as pessoas que comemoram isso são as piores para se conviver. Não há nada de lindo ou bom nessa bosta. — Aproximou seu rosto do menor, ainda com a expressão fria e inabalável. — Papai Noel não é real, muito menos algo bom. Esses símbolos nojentos e tudo mais são um saco pra mim. Você! — Apontou para o menor que tinha e expressão desolada. — Você não passa de um bicho esquisito, com história esquisitas que me dá vontade de chutar até que não se mexa mais. — Disse por fim, se levantando e saindo do quarto tão rápido quanto um raio, assustando o gato que estava quase dormindo e Kyungsoo que caiu sentado na cama, perplexo. Era pior do que pensava. Chanyeol estava quase perdido, e tão escuro que nem mesmo se importava se estava machucando alguém com suas palavras ou não. Estava cheio de raiva e ressentimento, era tanto que poderia ser palpável.

 

Kyungsoo tirou do bolso de sua calça um relógio que marcava as horas, os dias, os meses e os anos. E ali, ele estava em contagem regressiva. O tempo parecia rir de sua cara e pisar em suas esperanças, logo ele, um ser feito para trazer alegria e esperança para os outros, estava perdendo a sua aos poucos. Seus ombros caíram em desânimo e sentiu seus pulmões pedindo por ar, tossiu um pouco e sentiu seu corpo pesado, então se deitou na cama, olhando para o teto.

 

— O que faço, Claus? — Olhou para cima e suspirou apertando o pequeno relógio dourado em sua mão.

  
  
  
  
 

❄  _19 Invernos_  ❄

  
  
  
  
 

Se tem uma palavra no vocabulário dos duendes que não existe, essa palavra era “desistência”. Eles não são seres que se rendem facilmente. Foram criados para persistir e realizarem seus objetivos, e Kyungsoo tinha muito orgulho disso, tanto que honrou seu sangue mágico e não desistiu de Chanyeol, mesmo que o outro o afastasse e fingisse que o menor não existia. Estava o tempo todo lá no encalço do cacheado. O que estava irritando muito o Park de uns dias para cá, embora fosse alguém paciente, aquele pequeno diabinho estava o tirando do sério, sempre jogando algum pó em sua cara ou pulando e dançando por aí fazendo aqueles sininhos agudos ecoarem pelos cômodos e lhe dar dores e mais dores de cabeça, sem falar nas brigas entre o duende e o felino. Sempre que podia o gato arranjava um jeito de perturbar e invadir o espaço pessoal do menor, não que ele não merecesse, já que fazia o mesmo com Chanyeol.

 

Teve até a vez que Chanyeol foi tomar banho e assim que saiu do box, Kyungsoo estava lá, sentado na privada, balançando os pés, fazendo aquele barulhinho ecoar pelo banheiro, assoviando uma música de Natal qualquer, o que assustou Chanyeol que acabou por escorregar e cair de bunda no chão molhado e gelado. O menor riu com gosto, mas se deu mal, já que o Park se levantou irritado e vermelho de vergonha, cobrindo sua intimidade, empurrou o Kyungsoo, que caiu dentro da privada, se molhando todo. O Park fechou a tampa e deu descarga, emburrado e nervoso. Óbviamente o duende não desceu pelo encanamento, já que era grande demais para isso, mas isso não o impediu de quase se afogar na privada, rodando junto com a água. Quando o mundo parou de girar, ele conseguiu sair dali e saiu uma fera, todo molhado, o que arrancou uma gargalhada do Park.

 

Mesmo ensopado e cheirando a água de um privada que precisava ser limpa, o que não era lá muito bom, não se irritou por muito tempo. Poderia estar bravo e irritado, mas ao ouvir a gargalhada sincera de Chanyeol, o coração de Kyungsoo aqueceu e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir para a figura que segurava a barriga de tanto rir do menor que caiu no vaso. Sua criança gentil ainda estava ali e talvez desse tempo de salvá-la.

 

Mas esse momento foi passageiro e logo Chanyeol estava revirando os olhos e bufando pela casa com Kyungsoo atrás de si. Dessa vez precisou sair e o menor foi muito do esperto e logo se enfiou no casaco do maior, ficando na sua frente, com seu chapéu batendo na cara do Park. Parecia até que era um filhote de canguru daquele jeito, mas como o Park não conseguiu o tirar dali, resolveu ir assim mesmo, já que ninguém além dele e seu gato poderia ver o pequeno duende, não reclamou.

 

Já na porta de casa, trancando a mesma, Chanyeol ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

 

— Senhor Kim. — Cumprimentou polidamente o vizinho que torceu o nariz para um tratamento tão formal que era desnecessário em sua visão.

 

— Como vai, Chanyeol? — Sorriu gentilmente, se aproximando.

 

— Bem e o senhor?

 

— Estaria melhor se me chamasse de ‘Hyung’. — Riu da própria frase. — Vim lhe convidar para jantar lá em casa hoje. Creio que você e o Sehun ainda não se viram.

 

— Verdade. Ainda não consegui ver o Sehun. — Sorriu sem graça. Em sua mente, estava bolando algo para poder recusar o convite. Não estava no clima para aguentar Junmyeon e sua aura natalina.

 

— Então, você vem para o jantar? — Perguntou ansioso.

 

— Aceita! — Kyungsoo se intrometeu, olhando para cima, depois para Junmyeon, sorrindo. — Ele é muito legal e é um ótimo exemplo para você. Aceita!

 

— Fica quieto. — Desviou o olhar para o chão, fungando e murmurando para que só Kyungsoo pudesse ouvir.

 

— Oi? — Junmyeon estava confuso.

 

— Nada, eu… Não sei se posso, eu… — Tentou recusar, vendo a expressão de pesar do mais velho e ouviu Kyungsoo resmungar.

 

— Ah, por favor, Chanyeol. — Junmyeon insistiu sorridente.

 

— Aceita logo! Olha aí o coitado todo triste! — Apontou para Junmyeon. — Ele vive cuidando de você e você não aceita ir num jantarzinho na casa dele? Credo! Se eu fosse você aceitava. Comida de graça, casa quentinha... — Suspirou, se derretendo na ideia. — E de sobremesa um chocolate quente ou um uma torta de maçã. Que maravilha! Aceita, Chanyeol. — Colocou as mão nas bochechas, imaginando o sabor da torta derretendo em sua boca. Kyungsoo não parava de falar e isso estava atrapalhando a concentração de Chanyeol, o deixando perdido.

 

— Ta! — Disse um pouco exaltado, querendo que Kyungsoo parasse de falar. Mas não percebeu que acabou aceitando o convite de Junmyeon indiretamente. O mais velho lhe abraçou feliz e disse que iria preparar várias coisas deliciosas para Chanyeol, saindo logo em seguida.

 

O cacheado não teve tempo de protestar e nem ao menos de pensar. Aceitou algo que não queria tudo porque Kyungsoo falava mais do que o necessário, para seu gosto. Suspirou derrotado, massageando a testa com uma mão, se pôs a caminhar em direção ao pet shop para comprar a comida de seu gato.

 

— Por que você não cala essa sua matraca mágica, ein?! — Chanyeol sussurrou recebendo uma risada arteira de Kyungsoo em resposta.

 

— Não é tão ruim assim… Todo mundo gosta de comida. — Deu de ombros.

 

— É, mas nem todo mundo gosta de vizinhos cheios de tranqueiras de natal. — Bufou.

 

— Você vai comer as tranqueiras ou a comida? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, contendo um sorriso irônico que se formava em seus lábios.

 

Chanyeol não teve o que falar, bufou e seguiu seu caminho sem dizer mais nada. Apenas ouvindo Kyungsoo falar sobre como tudo nas ruas era tão lindo e o quão impressionado ele ficava ao ouvir os ensaios de coral, mais um pouco e aquele baixinho explodiria de animação, se duvidasse.

 

O Park comprou a ração de seu gato tranquilamente, sem se importar com o que Kyungsoo dizia, mas no meio do caminho para voltarem para casa o menor o encheu o saco, dizendo que estava com fome, então por livre e espontânea pressão, parou numa loja de doces e comprou um saquinho de biscoitos de gengibre. Preferia ter comprado uma pipoca ou até mesmo um sanduíche, porque quando disse que não gostava de Natal, Chanyeol não ia com a cara nem mesmo das comidas e sobremesas natalinas. Assim que saiu da loja, foi até uma pracinha ali perto e sentou-se num banco vazio, abrindo o saquinho e o deixando na altura altura de seu estômago para que Kyungsoo alcançasse os biscoitos, o que ele fez com muito gosto, já que os devorava sem cerimônia alguma. Aquele duende parecia uma máquina de doces, não podia ver uma sobremesa ou um docinho que já estava atacando.

 

Chanyeol se perguntava se todos os duendes eram assim. Se todos eram irritantemente tagarelas ou se todos achavam que gatos eram cachorros igual a Kyungsoo. Por alguns momentos o Park se pegava pensando e imaginando sobre a vida de Kyungsoo e tudo de que ele era cercado, mas logo afastava aqueles pensamento e voltava a sua realidade e sanidade, embora não pudesse falar muito sobre sanidade, já que andava por aí com um duende a tiracolo.

 

Rídiculo!

 

— Você não vai comer? — Kyungsoo perguntou de boca cheia, com farelos de biscoitos pelo rosto todo e alguns em sua roupa.

 

— Não gosto. — Respondeu simplista, dando de ombros.

 

— Come um. — Esticou um biscoito em direção ao rosto do maior, que se esquivou, recusando. — Unzinho. Só um! — Insistiu. — Você vai ver que é melhor do que parece. — Ofereceu novamente. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e suspirou cansado, pegou o biscoito da mão melada de glacê, por causa da decoração dos biscoitos, e deu um mordida no boneco de gengibre. Kyungsoo ficou observando as expressões de Chanyeol, esperando o veredito final do cacheado sobre o que acabara de comer. O Park olhou rapidamente para o menor e segurou o sorriso que queria despontar de seus lábios, já que a visão do duende todo sujo de farelo e glacê, sustentando um olhar antecipador e animado, era muito engraçada. Então o maior fechou os olhos, virando para o lado, fingindo não ligar, deu de ombros e deu mais uma mordida no biscoito, tendo um Kyungsoo todo felizinho dentro de seu casaco, enquanto voltava a comer os bonecos, estrelas e flocos de neve decorados dizendo que estava certo e tinha razão quando disse que o maior iria gostar.

 

Ficaram mais um tempo naquele banco, mesmo Kyungsoo já tendo terminado os biscoitos. Chanyeol se perdeu em pensamentos, enquanto o menor observava o movimento da rua e as cores em meio aquele clima frio, o que lhe fez lembrar de algo e sorrir. Olhou para cima vendo o maior perdido num mundo que o duende não conseguia entrar.

 

— Você lembra quando tinha onze anos? — Kyungsoo quebrou o silêncio, chamando a atenção de Chanyeol, que não lhe respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar e lhe encarou. — Naquela idade você já tinha perdido seu espírito natalino. Eu fiquei uma pilha de nervos, por não saber o que fazer para que gostasse do Natal naquele ano, e como nunca tinha passado por isso, fiquei bem perdido. — Riu envergonhado. — Então eu lembrei de um desenho que você assistiu uma vez. Era Bouli: O Boneco de Neve. — Coçou a cabeça, tentando lembrar se era esse nome mesmo. — Você parecia muito concentrado, deduzi que tivesse gostado do desenho, então tive a brilhante ideia de fazer um boneco de neve e dar vida a ele. — Riu se lembrando do seu desastre natalino.

 

— Eu odiei aquele desenho do Bouli. — Chanyeol disse prestando atenção na história. — Achei ridículo e fiquei pensando como alguém assistia aquilo.

 

— Bom, eu achei o contrário, por isso fiz o boneco, mas deu bem errado. — Arregalou um pouco os olhos, coçando a nuca, se lembrando a confusão que foi. — O boneco era um burro, saiu andando pelo quintal igual um maluco. — Gesticulou se lembrando também do quão indignado ficou com sua criação idiota. — Então você acordou com o barulho todo que aquele cérebro de água fez e foi olhar pela janela… — Foi interrompido pelo maior, que riu desacreditado.

 

— E o boneco virou pra mim e se tacou na janela como um bicho louco, com a expressão mais maluca que já vi num boneco de neve. — Concluiu, se lembrando daquela noite horrível para uma criança de onze anos, até então, achando que naquela noite tudo não passou de um pesadelo. — Então a culpa é sua de eu ficar um bom tempo com medo de bonecos de neve?! — Acusou divertido, arqueando uma sobrancelha, vendo Kyungsoo sorrir amarelo.

 

— Em minha defesa, eu estava tentando fazer algo legal para inspirar você. — Cruzou os bracinhos. — Como eu poderia imaginar que se você desse vida a um monte de neve ela viraria uma ameba ambulante de um metro e pouco?! Foi um sufoco levar ela pra longe e derreter. Coloquei ela num copo e mandei para o Polo Norte. — Suspirou lembrando do trabalho que foi tentar afastar o boneco para longe de Chanyeol.

 

— Por que mandou para lá?

 

— Porque eu não sabia como fazer ele voltar ao normal. — Foi pronunciando a frase e diminuindo a voz, ficando emburrado e envergonhado conforme ia terminando de falar. Chanyeol gargalhou com a constatação, o que fez Kyungsoo desfazer a expressão e sorrir juntamente com o grandão. Os dias que passou com o maior foram difíceis, mas o duende sentia que estavam avançando e isso era bom. Muito bom mesmo!

 

— Você é o pior duende de todos! — O maior disse se recuperando de sua pequena crise de riso. Quem passava por lá achava que o garoto era louco, afinal, estava rindo sozinho. Porém Chanyeol nem percebeu que estava sendo taxado como maluco pelos que ali passavam, estava distraído demais na conversa com seu duende para se preocupar com isso. Kyungsoo não verbalizou, mas concordou com a sentença do Park. Se sentia o pior duende de todos, já que por tanto tempo a criança que é sua responsabilidade deixou de acreditar no Natal, era uma vergonha que ainda tenha esse cargo e que ainda o consideram um Duende Guardião, mas guardou esses pensamentos para si e curtiu o momento leve que estava tendo com o maior.

 

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Chanyeol digerindo e relembrando seu trauma da infância e Kyungsoo se perguntando se realmente poderia ser considerado um duende. Cada um em seu mundo e questões, até que quem quebrou aquele momento silencioso dessa vez fora o cacheado.

 

— Como é esse negócio de ser o duende de alguém? — Perguntou simplista, recostando no banco e brincando com o saquinho plástico que estava em sua mão dentro do bolso do casaco. — Vocês são tipo aqueles anjos da guarda e essas coisas? — Chanyeol se sentiu idiota por perguntar isso, mas não pôde evitar, quando viu, já tinha perguntado, mesmo que por fora aparentando não ligar para a conversa que iniciou, por dentro se sentia ansioso por algo que não sabia o que era.

 

Kyungsoo sorriu compreensivo e acolhedor. Tirou seu chapéu, o enfiando dentro da blusa verde com detalhes vermelhos e brancos, encostou no ombro de Chanyeol, fazendo com que seu cabelo escuro roçasse no maxilar e no pescoço do Park. Duendes são bem resistentes ao frio, mas não negavam um lugar quentinho para se esquentarem e Chanyeol estava confortável e quentinho o suficiente para que o pequeno duende ficasse molinho e aconchegado.

 

— Somos “essas coisas”. — Riu, começando sua explicação. — Anjos da guarda protegem você o tempo todo de todas as coisas, mas não é como vocês vêem na tv ou coisa do tipo. Eles não vão segurar você caso caia de uma escada ou tropece no meio de uma escalada. Eles são a sua intuição. Aquela voz que te diz o que é certo e o que é errado, e as consequências de cada escolha que você tomar, eles não interferem diretamente na sua vida, nem ficam te olhando dormir bizarramente. É o seu alerta… — Foi interrompido.

 

— Tipo um sentido aranha? — Chanyeol associou inocentemente.

 

— Um sentido o que, meu filho? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso com o que o maior disse.

 

— Nada! Pode continuar. — Deu a palavra para o menor, ficando envergonhado pela interrupção que fez, achando, por um momento, que o duende saberia do universo dos quadrinhos.

 

— Bom, explicado como os anjos da guarda funcionam… — Riu fracamente, limpando a garganta. — Os Duendes Guardiões, eu, no caso. — Levantou a mãozinha, que mal saiu do casaco, orgulhoso. — Recebem sua criança a partir do primeiro suspiro dela na Terra, quando isso acontece um duende é marcado com as iniciais e a data de nascimento da criança, assim ele sabe que já é responsável por alguém. — Kyungsoo puxou a manga de sua blusa e mostrou o pequeno pulso para Chanyeol e lá estava em letras perfeitamente desenhadas as iniciais do Park e sua data de nascimento.

 

— Não doeu? — Perguntou baixinho.

 

— Não. Elas aparecem magicamente e sem dor alguma. — Sorriu para o maior. — Enfim, somo responsáveis por manter vivo o espírito de natal dentro da criança até que ela cresça. Mas apenas no inverno, ou seja, no Natal, os duendes conseguem ser mais ativos na vida dessa criança. Passamos o ano todos sutilmente instigando, para no fim do ano concluirmos com êxito nossa missão em mais um ano na vida dela. Também somos os olhos de Santa Claus, é através de nós que ele sabe sobre o comportamento das crianças e o desenvolvimento delas enquanto ser humano. Não importa se a criança for boazinha ou má durante o ano, não é isso que garante ou não o presente dela. Essas medidas e avaliações são feitas para que no próximo ano os duendes consigam ajudá-las para que elas sejam pessoas melhores do que foram no ano anterior, entende? — Perguntou apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava entendendo tudo o que explicava e se não estava indo rápido demais.

 

— Acho que sim… — Respondeu incerto, olhando fixamente para baixo, digerindo tudo o que lhe foi dito até agora. — E se a criança não melhora como pessoa, vocês aparecem para ela? — Perguntou, referindo-se ao seu próprio caso, embora não achasse que fosse uma criança e que seu tempo de ter um duende já passou faz tempo.

 

— Em hipótese alguma um duende deve aparecer para uma criança, principalmente para a que ele é responsável. Isso desequilibra a magia e causa uma confusão que só. Isso precisa ser autorizado. — Negou com a cabeça.

 

— Então por que você… — Deixou a pergunta subentendida para Kyungsoo, que entendeu perfeitamente o que Chanyeol queria dizer.

 

— Você é a exceção das exceções, Chanyeol. — Disse de forma cautelosa. — Você perdeu seu espírito de uma forma incomum e foi tão forte que além de perdê-lo, acabou por perder as memórias do tempo que ainda amava o Natal. Eu tentei de tudo para que você voltasse a sentir o Natal de novo, mas a cada ano era mais e mais difícil. — Suspirou tristemente. — Eu não consigo fazer sozinho. Somos seres mágico e tudo mais, porém não podemos mudar uma pessoa invasiva e radicalmente como se elas fossem marionetes, ninguém tem tal poder. Eu tentava muito, mas se você não permitisse ou estivesse aberto a isso, não iria funcionar ou até iria, mas de uma maneira bem falha. Muitos perdem seu espírito natalino. — Suspirou. — Não é incomum isso acontecer. Alguns duendes conseguem trazê-los de volta, outros desistem de suas crianças por estarem cansados e alguns até mesmo quebram as regras e aparecem para elas sem autorização e perdem seus postos de guardiões.

 

— Hum… — O maior murmurou guardando cada palavra que lhe era direcionada.

 

— Eu não iria desistir de você e Santa Claus também não, então concordamos em usar nosso último recurso para lhe convencer sobre o Natal. E isso, era tendo que aparecer e tentar fazer dar certo direta e pessoalmente. — Concluiu sua explicação, dando um tempo para que Chanyeol processasse tudo aquilo. Sabia que era difícil, ainda mais para ele que vinha sendo tão cético, então Kyungsoo viu ali, na brecha que o maior lhe deu, a oportunidade de explicar boa parte da situação. Não forçaria ele ou jogaria muitas coisas para que ele entendesse. Afinal, apenas aquilo já parecia loucura demais para o cacheado. Então foi com calma e explicou o que podia de forma simples, vendo que o maior entendia e se arriscava a pergunta sobre algo mais e aquilo para o Doh era ótimo. Um grande avanço, na sua concepção.

 

Afinal, para quem achava que ele era uma alucinação proveniente da maconha ou um rato mutante…

 

Chanyeol perguntar sobre os duendes e querer saber um pouco mais, era como mergulhar numa piscina de chocolate quente.

 

Perfeito!

 

Após a conversa que tiveram, Chanyeol ficou calado um bom tempo. Kyungsoo até mesmo começou a se preocupar um pouco, mas preferiu não interromper o momento do maior. Compreendia que era muita coisa, então apenas recostou mais no Park, e acabou adormecendo, esperando ele se pronunciar. Dormiu tão profundamente que nem percebeu quando o maior o virou delicadamente, deixando-o parecido com um bebê quando acaba dormindo no colo do pai. Se estivesse acordado faria um escândalo ao ser tratado com uma criança, afinal, tinha centenas de anos nas costas. Chanyeol tirou as mãos dos bolsos e cruzou os braços, servindo de base para que o duende não escorregasse casaco adentro. E por estar dormindo tão bem, o Doh não viu quando Chanyeol sem dizer nada, puxou algumas notas da carteira e deixou na caixa de arrecadação de dinheiro para o Natal de pessoas sem moradia naquele ano. Fez isso, não porque quis, claro que não! Foi porque de alguma forma conseguia ouvir a voz irritante de Kyungsoo buzinando em seu ouvido para que ajudasse naquela campanha.

 

Foi isso!

 

Foi apenas e unicamente por isso que ajudou naquele momento.

 

E foi por imaginar Kyungsoo lhe enchendo a paciência também, que acabou por passar por uma caixa com três gatinhos abandonados e levar para casa, tentando ser silencioso o quanto pôde.

 

Não foi porque seu coração se apertou ao ouvir os miados e vê-los tremendo de frio naquela calçada. Não mesmo!

 

Foi porque Doh Kyungsoo era um pé no saco!

 

Quem pareceu realmente inconformado com a ida dos gatinhos, temporariamente, para sua casa foi seu gato. Se Kyungsoo já perturbava a paz do felino, imagine três filhotes e um Kyungsoo. Era bom que Chanyeol tivesse comprado sua ração favorita, senão jamais o perdoaria pela insolência.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Meu Menino Crescido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU ESQUECI DE POSTAR A SEGUNDA PARTE. JSJSMHSJAKSJA

 

Quando Kyungsoo acordou e encontrou três filhotes de gatos em cima de si, por um momento achou que o gato de Chanyeol havia se multiplicado, mas logo percebeu que não e gritou furioso se levantando e assustando os gatinhos, até mesmo o Park que entrava no quarto com uma tigela cheia de leite. O maior tirou os filhotes de sua cama, os colocando no chão e pondo a tigela para que eles pudessem beber, o que logo foi feito. Não sabia quantos meses eles tinham, mas era a única coisa poderia dar para os mesmos, já que a ração de seu gato estava fora de cogitação para seres tão novinhos e pequenos.

 

— Como eu tiro um cochilo e acabo com três cachorros em cima de mim? — Kyungsoo resmungou batendo sua roupa para tirar os pelos de si.

 

— São gatos. — Chanyeol respondeu simplista, pegando a caixa que os gatinhos estavam e forrando com alguns lençóis. Teriam que ficar ali, por enquanto, já que não tinha outra caminha além da do seu gato, que se recusava a sair de lá com medo de perder seu posto para os filhotes.

 

— O que?

 

— Tan é um gato. — Apontou para seu gato no canto do seu quarto. — Esses três são gatos. — Apontou para os filhotes que bebiam leite. — São gatos, não cachorros. — Explicou com um sorriso ladino, observando o duende cruzar os braços.

 

— Tem quatro patas, tem pelos, um rabo, tem pulgas e desde que cheguei aqui, não conhecem espaço pessoal… — Foi interrompido.

 

— Você também não sabe o que é espaço pessoal. — Cruzou os braços em divertimento.

 

— É diferente! — Empinou o nariz. — Enfim, são iguaizinhos as histórias de cachorros que ouvimos no Polo Norte. São cachorros! — Bateu o pé.

 

— Aigoo! É um gênio! Revolucionou a biologia e mudou a ciência! — Disse sarcástico, rindo logo em seguido após Kyungsoo fechar a cara e bufar de raiva.

 

Chanyeol ignorou o menor e foi atrás de seu celular. Embora tenha tirado os gatinhos da rua, não quer dizer que poderia ficar com eles. Seu pai já não gostava muito de Tan, imagine ver que tinha mais três filhotes na sua casa, iria ligar para Jongin e perguntar se ele poderia adotar um. Não tinha muitas pessoas para quem pudesse perguntar, afinal seu único amigo, que ainda o suportava há tanto tempo, era o Kim, mas quem sabe ele não soubesse de alguém, não é mesmo?!

 

O Kim pareceu muito feliz com a notícia dos filhotes, porém ainda mais chocado com o fato de que o Park, por livre e espontânea vontade, fez isso. Chanyeol não ajudava, nem era solícito com coisas do tipo. Então Jongin só faltou morrer do coração quando o amigo lhe ligou perguntando se poderia adotar um dos gatos. O maior estava se fechando até mesmo para si, e ver ele fazendo algo do tipo acendeu ainda mais a esperança em Jongin sobre Chanyeol. Encerrou a ligação dizendo que passaria na casa do maior para ver os gatinhos.

 

Kyungsoo observava tudo quietamente, sentadinho na cama. Chanyeol poderia negar e até mesmo se fingir de sonso, mas o duende conseguia sentir e ver perfeitamente. Seu menino estava voltando. O Park de antes passaria reto pela caixa, sabia disso. Pensou se a conversa que tivera com ele naquele banco foi o que mudou um pouco seus pensamentos, e poderia dizer que sim, mas não era como se o maior fosse aceitar assim tão fácil. Foram anos no escuro, para que Chanyeol pudesse ver a luz, ele primeiro teria que se acostumar com a claridade cegando seus olhos por alguns instantes.

 

O duende pegou seu relógio e viu que já estavam perto do Natal. Precisavam avançar ainda mais, ainda não havia despertado o espírito dentro de Chanyeol, ele apenas abriu um pouco as portas. Mas Kyungsoo foi tirado de seus pensamento por Chanyeol que balançava a mão na sua frente, chamando sua atenção.

 

— Eu disse que Jongin está vindo. — Disse depois de conseguir a atenção de Kyungsoo para si. — Vê se não faz besteira igual da outra vez. — Se virou, saindo do quarto. Kyungsoo pulou da cama e foi logo atrás, antes que o Park fechasse a porta e o deixasse trancado ali com os gatinhos que tentavam brincar com Tan.

 

— Eu já pedi desculpas! — Resmungou, ainda no encalço do maior que foi até a cozinha e guardou o leite que deixou na mesa. — Você guarda muito rancor. Isso faz mal, ein!

 

— Hum. — Murmurou desinteressado.

 

— Se você quiser eu posso me transformar em humano. — Deu a ideia, tentando subir na cadeira sem a ajuda de Chanyeol, o que não aconteceu já que o maior, com o pé, empurrou a bunda de Kyungsoo, fazendo com que ele desse de cara com a assento da cadeira.

 

— E você consegue fazer isso? — Perguntou interessado, pronto para começar a lavar a louça.

 

— Bom, eu não viro humano, humano. — Subiu na mesa e ficou sentado na beirada dela, balançando os pés, observando as costas de Chanyeol. — Eu só aumento meu tamanho, basicamente, e as outras pessoas conseguem me ver. — Deu de ombros.

 

— Então faça. — Falou. — Não confio em você perto dos outros como um duende. — Relembrou a cena do café da manhã em que estava com seu pai.

 

— Já falei para não guardar rancor, porque faz mal. — Revirou os olhos, retirando um pózinho de seu bolso e jogando no próprio rosto. Kyungsoo cresceu sem que Chanyeol percebesse. Era fácil fazer isso, mas ficar visível e grande exigia muito de sua energia, por isso os duendes não faziam isso com tanta frequência. Sua roupas aumentavam de tamanho juntamente com o corpo.

 

Kyungsoo que estava sentado na mesa, assim que cresceu, acabou por desequilibrar um pouco o móvel, fazendo um lado dele levantar e algumas coisas quase caírem, fazendo um barulho que assustou Chanyeol quando a mesa voltou para o lugar e o duende já não estava mais em cima dela. O Park também não pôde deixar de se assustar com o menor logo atrás de si, bem maior. Se fosse fraco do coração, teria morrido ali mesmo de tantos sustos que levou de uma só vez. O rosto do duende parecia mais nítido e claro para o maior, já que estava perto da sua face. Os olhos grandes e castanhos pareciam mais brilhantes, o sorriso nos lábios cheinhos e bem marcados pareciam mais alegre e divertido, o cabelinho preto parecia mais sedoso e por um momento Chanyeol se sentiu corar por encarar o duende tão de perto. Se afastou um passo e limpou a garganta sorrindo debochado logo em seguida, para disfarçar o constrangimento.

 

— Achei que você tinha dito que poderia crescer, mas continua baixinho igual. — Zombou da altura do menor, olhando-o de cima a baixo. — E essas orelhas enormes ai? Nem parece humano. — Riu da cara emburrada do menor, que cruzou os braços e sorriu estreitando os olhos.

 

— Minha altura está ótima e minha orelhas são normais para duendes, agora não podemos dizer o mesmo das suas, não é mesmo?! — Mexeu na orelha do maior que estapeou a mão do Kyungsoo e fechou a cara ao ouvir a brincadeira sobre suas orelhas.

 

Chanyeol falou para Kyungsoo pegar alguma roupa sua, já que Jongin estava vindo e ver um cara vestido com roupas de duendes daria muita dor de cabeça para explicar ou achar uma desculpa plausível. Considerando que Park odiava o Natal, ter alguém que exalava e gritava espírito natalino em sua sala era estranho demais. Não demorou muito e Kyungsoo voltava com uma blusa sua que estava enorme em si e com uma calça de moletom que escorregava a cada cinco segundos. O maior revirou os olhos quando viu a bagunça que o duende estava e foi ajustá-lo, virando a blusa para o lado certo e apertando as cordinhas da calça para que não ficasse caindo. Tudo ainda estava grande, mas agora, estava mais apresentável.

 

A campainha tocou e Chanyeol engoliu em seco, se arrependendo de ter dito para Kyungsoo ficar visível para Jongin.

 

— Não fale nada sobre duendes, Natal, Papai Noel e coisas do tipo. — Segurou o menor pelos ombros. — Agora você é só um vizinho, entendeu? — Perguntou olhando nos olhos do menor que assentiu apressadamente. Mas o Park notou algo.

 

As orelhas de Kyungsoo eram pontudas demais para serem consideradas humanas e o desespero bateu forte em seu peito. Olhou em volta a procura de algo que pudesse cobrir a cabeça do menor e achou apenas um bandana jogada na mesinha de centro. Costumava colocá-la no pescoço de Tan e até que ficava charmoso, mas o gato sempre tirava, então deixou para lá. O maior pegou o pano e o amarrou na testa do menor, escondendo as pontas de suas orelhas, ajeitou o cabelo do Doh, que apenas o olhava. Se sentiu satisfeito, então suspirou aliviado.

 

O visual de Kyungsoo não fazia sentido algum. Uma calça de moletom enorme, uma blusa de algum personagem desconhecido e uma bandana estilo Axl Rose adornando sua cabeça. Não tinha senso de moda algum, mas pelo menos, parecia um ser humano.

 

Chanyeol foi abrir a porta e encontrou Jongin e Yixing parados na mesma, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, balançando de um lado para o outro para se aquecerem. O maior deu passagem para os dois, que entraram e encontraram Kyungsoo parado no meio da sala mexendo nas cordinhas de sua calça. Assim que percebeu os olhares sobre si, levantou a cabeça e abriu um enorme sorriso, acenando animadamente. Os dois que haviam chegado se entreolharam, estranhando aquela situação, mas sorriram simpáticos para Kyungsoo.

 

— Ahn… Ele é o Kyungsoo. M-Meu vizinho. — Explicou a presença do menor para os garotos, que assentiram em desconfiança.

 

Jongin foi o primeiro a se apresentar, entusiasmado. Não tinha conhecimento de Kyungsoo, e olha que ele sabia de tudo sobre o maior, mas para alguém estar na casa do Park deveria ser alguém que o Chanyeol considerasse, mesmo que minimamente.

 

— Oi, eu sou Jongin e esse é o Yixing. — Estendeu sua mão e indicou com a cabeça o homem atrás de si.

 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam mais que estrelas ao ouvir aquilo. Sua boca se abriu, mas logo um sorriso alegre deu lugar ao espanto. Ignorou a mão estendida do maior e se aproximou mais do que deveria, segurando os antebraços do moreno.

 

— Nossa! Você é o Jongin?! Finalmente te conheci! — Riu alegre. — Ouvi falar muito de você.

 

O moreno sorriu sem graça, afastando um pouco o rosto, olhando para os outros dois que estavam espantados pelo modo que Kyungsoo agiu. Chanyeol entrou em desespero, já podia sentir sua alma indo embora e Yixing não estava gostando muito daquela aproximação repentina e desnecessária, ao seu ver. Kyungsoo estava feliz por conhecer Jongin tanto por ser o melhor amigo de Chanyeol e o ajudar tantas vezes, quando ele não poderia fazer nada além de observar, quanto pelas coisas incríveis que o duende do Kim, Kim Jongdae, falava para o Doh. Uma criança tão fofa e incrível! O Jongdae nunca teve trabalho com o moreno, só lhe deu orgulho e sempre que podia, se gabava para os amigos de como sua criança estava crescida e havia se tornado uma pessoa maravilhosa, e Kyungsoo não poderia negar, sempre agradeceu ao Kim por estar com Chanyeol esse tempo todo. Era uma honra para o duende conhecer o melhor amigo de sua criança, ainda mais sendo um melhor amigo tão bom.

 

Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas quem liga? Se a pessoa se importa e cuida do Chanyeol, Kyungsoo iria ficar eternamente grato. É assim que duendes guardiões são, não tinha muito o que fazer.

 

— Que bom. — Jongin sorriu fraco. — Porque eu nunca ouvi falar de você. — Murmurou, olhando desconfiado para Chanyeol que mantinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

 

Yixing fingiu limpar sua garganta, chamando a atenção dos três para si. Chanyeol foi até Kyungsoo e o afastou do amigo, que agora estava um pouco constrangido. Park sussurrou para que o Doh se contesse, deixando-o ao seu lado, já que deixar ele a bel prazer com Yixing e Jongin não parecia uma boa ideia. Se pudesse colocar um fita na boca do duende, com certeza o faria.

 

— Ás vezes eu falava de você pra ele. — Park mentiu, dando de ombros. Guiando-os para subir e ver os filhotes que estavam em seu quarto.

 

— Hum, sem querer ser rude, mas o que faz aqui, Kyungsoo? — O moreno direcionou seu olhar curioso para a figura que parecia ter passado a noite e não apenas estava visitando um vizinho. Estava desconfiado demais, ainda mais sabendo que Park mentira para si, já que nunca se explicava para nada, não seria agora que começaria a fazê-lo.

 

Quando o menor foi responder, Chanyeol falou em seu lugar, enquanto abria a porta para que os três entrassem.

 

— Ele me viu chegando com a caixa com o gatinhos e ofereceu ajuda. — Mentiu, enquanto Kyungsoo concordava atrás de si.

 

— Sei… E você aceitou? — Estreitou os olhos, com um sorriso ladino.

 

— Foi! — Disse por fim, querendo fugir daquele papo. — Olha lá os gatinhos. — Apontou para perto da caixa onde os três brincavam entre si. Jongin e Yixing foram até eles para acariciá-los e brincar com os mesmos, e Chanyeol pôde ver a mancha de xixi que havia no chão suspirando em desânimo por ter que limpar.

 

— É meio triste ter que separá-los, mas eu só posso ficar com um. — Yixing pronunciou algo, enfim. Suspirou triste ao final da sua sentença.

 

— Achei que o Jongin iria ficar com um. — Comentou um pouco confuso, com alguns lenços na mão, se abaixando para limpar o xixi.

 

— Não. Eu não posso. — Negou com a cabeça, enquanto brincava com um dos filhotes. — Meus poodles vão voltar a morar comigo, então vai ser meio difícil criar uma coisinha fofa dessas no meio daqueles três. — Riu quando o filhote mordeu seu dedo, segurando sua mão com as patinhas.

 

— Entendi. — Sorriu com a cena. — Então Yixing estava com você quando te liguei? — Perguntou sorrindo ladino, vendo o amigo ficar rígido e Yixing rir fraco.

 

— É… — Respondeu num murmúrio constrangido.

 

Kyungsoo acompanhava a conversa quietinho, sentado na cama. Não estava entendendo toda aquela tensão e olhares entre eles, mas tinha certeza que era algo bom, já que os três riam de algo que o menor não estava captando, mas se estavam felizes, então por ele, estava tudo bem. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, suspirando alto, atraindo a atenção de Jongin, já que Chanyeol parecia entretido em falar com Yixing sobre os gatinhos e em como o chinês estava com o coração apertado de ter que separar os irmãozinhos.

 

— Pelo jeito, você e Chanyeol são bem amigos. — Sussurrou perto do menor. — Se conhecem a muito tempo? — Queria saber o máximo que podia, antes que Chanyeol percebesse e lhe escondesse seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo entre ele e o baixinho sem senso de moda a sua frente.

 

— Desde que ele nasceu. — Kyungsoo sorriu alegre, fazendo seu olhos ficarem no formato de meia lua, mas sua resposta acabou por deixar o moreno surpreso e confuso. Quando iria perguntar algo a mais, foi interrompido pelo Park que o puxou para longe do menor.

 

— Vamos. Yixing já escolheu e sabe que com meu pai dormindo, não posso deixar muitas pessoas por aqui. — Foi puxando o moreno para a saída, deixando Kyungsoo no quarto que acenava para os dois que já estavam de saída.

 

— E ele fica, é?! — Perguntou incrédulo.

 

— Ele também já está indo. — Abriu a porta, dando passagem para Yixing que segurava um filhote dentro de seu casaco. Já que se recusou a levá-lo numa caixa de sapato, pois o gatinho poderia ficar com frio no caminho até sua casa. O Kim passou pela porta encarando Chanyeol, estava desconfiado e aquela atitude do maior não ajudava em nada. Ele queria explicações e as teria. Suspirou ajeitando seus cabelos e desistindo, por hora.

— Vou viajar esse mês. Passar o Natal na casa da minha vó, e minha mãe veio avisar só agora. — Revirou os olhos. —Acho que vou voltar depois do Natal, não tenho certeza. — Park apenas concordou. — Vai ficar bem?

 

— Quem é você? Minha mãe? — Riu da face preocupada o moreno, que logo revirou os olhos. — Tô tranquilo. — Deu de ombros.

 

— Até demais, né?! — Sorriu malicioso, inclinando sua cabeça para dentro, tentando ver se Kyungsoo estava por ali, mas logo foi empurrado para trás, tendo a mão de Chanyeol espalmada em seu rosto.

 

— Vamos, Nini. Ele vai ficar com frio. — Yixing apressou o moreno, se referindo ao gatinho que miava em seu peito.

 

— É Nini. Vai logo. — Chanyeol debochou do apelido do amigo, recebendo um dedo do meio em resposta. Jongin se virou para ir embora, mas logo retornou abraçando o amigo em uma breve despedida, já que iria viajar. Lhe disse para se cuidar e que logo cobraria explicações. Yixing acenou, agradecendo e prometendo que cuidaria muito bem de seu novo filhotinho, Chanyeol apenas acenou de volta sorrindo mínimo para os dois que já se afastaram de sua casa, pôde vê-los empurrando um o ombro do outro, para logo em seguida darem as mãos timidamente. Conhecendo Jongin, como conhecia, naquele momento deveria estar mais envergonhado do que nunca, já que era só falar de Yixing que o moreno ficava todo bobo e sem graça.

 

Fechou a porta e voltou para seu quarto, vendo que Kyungsoo estava em sua cama, mas não estava mais grande. Havia voltado a seu tamanho normal, a diferença é que agora ele parecia pálido e respirava com certa dificuldade em meio a sua camisa, que o cobria.

 

— Você tá bem? — Chanyeol questionou cauteloso, sem realmente saber o que fazer.

 

Afinal, o que se faz com um duende morto? Porque parecia até que Kyungsoo estava nas últimas.

 

— Vou ficar bem. — Disse fraco e um pouco ofegante. — Mudar de tamanho exige muita energia em pouco tempo. — Suspirou.

 

Não mentiu em tudo. Fazer isso consumia muita energia dos duendes, mas o estado de Kyungsoo não era o dos melhores e definitivamente aquela transformação lhe debilitou um pouco e rápido demais, comparado as outras vezes.

 

— Entendi… — Chanyeol sentou-se calmamente na cama, sem saber como agir.

 

Deveria pegar algo para o menor? Não fazer nada e apenas esperar, conta como ajuda? Se o menor morresse, ele seria considerado assassino de duendes por não ter feito nada? Eram muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, já que não as fariam em voz alta.

 

— Eu não vou morrer. — Kyungsoo riu fraco, de olhos fechado. — Só preciso descansar um pouco… — Murmurou depois de virar de lado, acabou que caiu no sono logo em seguida.

 

Resolveu deixar o menor descansar e foi se arrumar para ir para o jantar na casa de Junmyeon. Já que aceitara, mesmo não aceitando realmente, não faria mal algum jantar lá. Teria comida de graça e não era de todo ruim. Enquanto tirava as roupas para entrar no chuveiro, pensou se talvez Junmyeon quisesse um gatinho. Quem sabe hoje mais um não fosse adotado? Não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz por pensar na possibilidade dos filhotes terem um lar quentinho e aconchegante para morarem, mas logo espantou seus pensamentos para longe e foi tomar seu banho.

 

 

❄ 19 Invernos ❄

 

 

— Você devia ter trazido um gatinho, talvez os dois. — Kyungsoo comentou pela centésima vez desde que saíram de casa. Mesmo Chanyeol insistindo para que ficasse no quarto, o duende se negou alegando que sua missão era grudar no Park em cada canto que ele fosse, por isso, enquanto o maior estava sentado na cama colocando seus tênis, Kyungsoo subiu nos ombros dele e ficou ali sentadinho, fazendo o Park de cavalinho.

 

— Eu não vou trazer filhotes para alguém que eu nem sei se quer filhotes. — Resmungou apertando a campainha depois de tirar as mãozinhas de Kyungsoo das suas orelhas.

 

— Mas não se pode ir para um jantar de Natal sem nada nas mãos. — Apertou as bochechas do maior, fazendo seus lábios formarem um bico, mas logo suas mãos foram tiradas de lá também.

 

— Não é uma jantar de Natal e isso é para comidas, não filhotes. — Rebateu ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abria, revelando o Kim, que vestia um avental de tinha uma tigela cheia de massa nas mãos. Chanyeol acabou por levar um pequeno susto, já que estava focado na discussão com o duende.

 

— Que filhotes? — O Kim perguntou, confuso, mas sem deixar de sorrir em forma de cumprimento.

 

— N-Nada. Eu só estava pensando alto. — Riu sem graça, levando sua mão até a nuca, no intuito de coçá-la, mas na verdade deu um leve tapa nas costas do Kyungsoo.

 

O mais velho deu espaço para que Chanyeol entrasse e o mesmo pediu desculpas por não ter nada em mãos para oferecer ao Kim, mas Junmyeon apenas riu e o tranquilizou dizendo que a comida naquela noite era sua responsabilidade e que Chanyeol deveria apenas se preocupar em se alimentar. Foram até a sala e o Park sentou-se no sofá, ainda com Kyungsoo em seus ombros, e não podia negar, que embora pequeno e magro, o duende não era nem um pouco calmo e não parava de se mexer, fazendo seus ombros pesarem. Junmyeon foi até a cozinha e voltou mais rápido ainda, com um copo em mãos. Disse para Chanyeol que bebesse aquilo enquanto o jantar não estivesse pronto, ao passo que se afastava e gritava para que Sehun descesse e viesse cumprimentar o Park.

 

Embora o Kim fosse um homem sério quando estava em seu terno, pronto para ir para a empresa, a única parte que Chanyeol via, era aquela. Cheia de cuidados e sorrisos, como se o mundo fosse perfeito e o mais novo não sabia se sentia raiva daquilo ou admiração por ter alguém tão otimista por perto lhe enchendo a paciência, mas não negava ser agradecido, mesmo que não fosse admitir em voz alta, já que esse cara cheio de otimismo e afeição foi o único que se importava consigo, além dos pais de Jongin e de um jeito meio torto, Chanyeol começava a perceber que de qualquer forma, Junmyeon estava em sua vida e talvez isso fosse algo bom, no final.

 

Kyungsoo, mesmo ainda falante demais, estava estranhamente quieto. Tinha seu pequeno queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça de Chanyeol e nesse mês em que o menor grudou em si, o Park o conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era tão normal. Pois o duende ficaria zanzando por aqui, mexendo nas coisas da casa ou até mesmo indo atrás de Junmyeon para roubar alguma coisa da cozinha, mas desde que acordara do descanso de mais cedo, colou em Chanyeol e não se afastou mais. O maior achava que por estarem a alguns dias do Natal o baixinho ficasse mais eufórico ou qualquer coisa do tipo que seres de Natal ficasse, mas a cada dia que se passava, Kyungsoo parecia mais apático. Mas seus pensamento foram interrompidos por si mesmo ao suspirar e tomar um gole do que parecia ser chocolate quente, e embora, fosse para aquecer, o líquido em particular dava a boca de Chanyeol uma certa refrescância no finalzinho. Com certeza Junmyeon colocou gengibre ou hortelã, já que o mais velho não gostava de canela.

 

Deixou a caneca sobre a mesinha de centro e recostou no sofá, se esquecendo por um momento que Kyungsoo ainda estava em seus ombros, o que fez o duende soltar um grunhido de dor ao ficar prensado entre a cabeça do Park e o sofá.

 

— Desculpe. — O Park se apressou em se endireitar e lamentar pelo acidente, segurando o riso que queria sair.

 

— Tá desculpado. — Uma voz respondeu por Kyungsoo, fazendo os dois rapazes que estavam no sofá, praticamente quebrarem o pescoço para verem quem estava na escada. — Embora não saiba o porquê das desculpas. — Brincou, com um sorriso despontando nos lábios. — Como vai, Chanyeol? Há quanto tempo.

 

— Sehun? — Murmurou surpreso e confuso com a figura alta a sua frente.

 

— Eu mesmo. — Riu, cruzando os braços, se aproximando.

 

— Nem parece aquele garoto magrelo. — Sorriu debochado ao ver o outro revirar os olhos.

 

— Você fala como se fosse minha tia. — Bufou. — Você é só dois anos mais velho que eu, Park. — Apontou para o cacheado.

 

— Continua um pirralho pra mim. — Deu de ombros.

 

Sehun sentou-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado do sofá, puxando uma conversa sobre a vida dos dois, carregada de alfinetadas e provocações, já que a convivência deles, quando mais novos, era basicamente isso. Cheio de brincadeiras e zombarias, onde Jongin que era o mediador quando começava a ficar mais sério. Mas a relação de Sehun e Chanyeol era isso. Eram apenas vizinhos que estudavam na mesma escola, até que o Oh foi morar com sua mãe em outro país, deixando seu meio-irmão, Junmyeon e seu pai para trás. O motivo para mudança foi justamente o senhor Kim, que veio a falecer e não tinha como Junmyeon, que estava para terminar a faculdade e viva em um dormitório perto do prédio, cuidar de um pré adolescente. Mas pelo o que Chanyeol sabia, os dois sempre mantinham contato e vez ou outra, Sehun ia passar alguns dias das férias com o irmão.

 

— Eu tenho um rancor enorme de você, Park. — Bebericou um pouco do chocolate quente que Junmyeon trouxera para si.

 

— E por que? Não fiz nada para você. — Riu ao ver a falsa expressão de raiva de Sehun.

 

— Como não? Naquele Natal você simplesmente estragou meus sonhos de menino sonhador. — Fingiu drama, rindo logo em seguida ao ver a face confusa do maior. — Me disse que Papai Noel era a maior mentira do mundo e que sejá lá o que eu desejasse era perda de tempo, já que não iria realizar. — Explicou com uma leveza na voz, como se desejasse bom dia. — Sua expressão de raiva enquanto falava isso, era assustadora.

 

— Você tinha onze anos. — Riu. — Quem acredita em Papai Noel aos onze? — Debochou.

 

— Eu acreditava. — Riu bebendo mais um pouco de chocolate. — Era o único para quem eu podia pedir para não me deixar ficar sem Junmyeon e meu pai, na época. — Deu de ombros, sem realmente se importa com o que falava. Como se estivessem falando sobre o tempo naquele dia, mas Chanyeol percebeu o peso de suas palavras naquela época naquele momento e Kyungsoo suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre os cachos de Chanyeol. — Olhando para trás, era realmente muito idiota, pedir qualquer coisa para alguém que nem existe. — Gargalhou. — Deveria te agradecer, no final? — Brincou. Aquele assunto para si, era engraçado, para ser levado na brincadeira, embora apenas ele soubesse que na época foi algo triste para uma criança que acabou de descobrir a verdade e não poder fazer nada. mas agora já tinha dezessete anos, sua visão de mundo era muito mais realista do que qualquer adulto.

 

— Ele só tem dezessete anos… — Kyungsoo murmurou. — Cresceu tão rápido… Seu duende não pôde fazer mais nada. — Lembrou-se de Baekhyun, o duende de Sehun, voltando para o Polo Norte totalmente desolado, chorando. Não tinha mais o que fazer por Sehun, o próprio garoto havia o afastado inconscientemente. O duende já não podia mais agir na vida do Oh, apenas velar por ele até sua maioridade e o ver crescer, torcendo para que mesmo sem a magia dentro de si, o garoto pudesse ser alguém cheio de espírito natalino e alguém bom, assim como seu irmão. Byun Baekhyun estaria fadado a ficar longe de sua criança, o vendo de longe, porque a ligação foi cortada pela magia que se foi. Porque era isso que acontecia quando não conseguiam guiar a criança até a maioridade. Ou o duende voltava para o Polo Norte e não mantinha mais contato com a criança ou o duende ficava terrivelmente doente, e Kyungsoo podia imaginar qual deles estava acontecendo consigo.

 

E na lamentação do Doh, Chanyeol percebeu que a culpa era sua. Sehun, antes do tempo, deixou de ser criança, assim como o Park, mas a diferença é que já não tinha mais seu duende ao seu lado. Teria que seguir sozinho antes do previsto.

 

— O jantar está pronto. — Junmyeon cortou o clima que se formou, os chamando para irem comer o que foi prontamente atendido.

 

Os três sentaram-se à mesa. Junmyeon e Sehun totalmente descontraídos, enquanto Chanyeol sentia-se deslocado. Começava a se arrepender de ter ido e relembrar a conversa com Sehun juntamente com Kyungsoo todo cabisbaixo em seu ombros não estava ajudando. Talvez se desse uma desculpa de que Jongin estava passando mal e havia lhe mandado uma mensagem, ele conseguisse sair daquele jantar que mal começou e já estava sufocando-o e Kyungsoo, sentindo que o Park estava a ponto de correr, se apressou em deixar os pensamento tristes de lado e focar unicamente na missão de fazer Chanyeol aproveitar aquele momentinho natalino e aconchegante que Junmyeon estava oferecendo de bom grado. Então, endireitou sua coluna e puxou as orelhas do maior, fazendo-o dar um pulinho por causa do susto, atraindo os olhares dos irmãos para si.

 

— S-Soluço. — Sorriu sem graça, fingindo soluçar ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

 

— Quer água? — Junmyeon perguntou, se preparando para levantar e ir pegar um copo de água para o mais novo.

 

— Não, to bem. — Respondeu, pegando o copo de suco a sua frente e tomando um gole.

 

— Certo. — Junmyeon abriu um sorriu e começou a oferecer as travessas cheias de comidas para que Chanyeol enchesse o prato. Arrancando resmungos de Sehun, por não receber a mesma atenção que Park, fazendo o Kim rir do ciúmes do irmão mais novo.

 

— Não acreditei quando você aceitou o convite do Hyung, Chanyeol. — Sehun comentou com a boca cheia de comida, ganhando um olhar cheio de censura de Junmyeon. — Meu irmão é cheio das tradições natalinas e você foge disso como diabo foge da cruz. — Bebeu um pouco de suco depois de rir.

 

— Pois é. O senhor Kim é muito insistente. — Brincou, revirando os olhos, observando o mais velho deles fazer uma expressão emburrada que logo foi desfeita.

 

— Que nada! Você que tá aceitando o Natal de novo no seu coraçãozinho. — Kyungsoo cantarolou, olhando fixamente para a comida no prato de Chanyeol. — Me alimenta, Chanyeol. — Resmungou, sentindo o estômago roncar. — Eu venho pra comer e você não me dá uma mísera uva passa.

 

— Não posso agora. — Sussurrou com o copo na frente de seus lábios para que apenas Kyungsoo escutasse.

 

— O que? — Sehun perguntou, levantando o olhar para Chanyeol.

 

— Nada. — Prontamente respondeu, recebendo um olhar confuso do mais novo em resposta.

 

O clima para o Park estava meio constrangedor. A cena de Junmyeon brigando com Sehun por não ter modos à mesa, fazia com que o mais novo engolisse a comida com certa dificuldade. Não era um ambiente que lhe era familiar e tudo aquilo misturado com as luzes coloridas, a decoração em que o vermelho e branco se destacam juntamente com aquela voz do Bing Crosby cantando um clássico de Natal na vitrola do Kim, estava fazendo Chanyeol respirar fundo em desconforto e Kyungsoo se preocupar se aquela dose natalina não foi demais para o Park.

 

— Sabia que Santa Claus é alérgico a gengibre? — Kyungsoo falou, enquanto enrolava um dos cachos de Chanyeol levemente. — O pior é que ele adora os biscoitos de gengibre. Sempre tenta roubar um quando são feitos, mas depois que ele come é um alvoroço pra tentar fazer ele parar de se coçar e desinchar. Mas quem disse que ele aprende? — Riu do fato curioso que acabou de contar para o Park, no intuito de distraí-lo dos próprios pensamentos negativos. — Imagine só?! Um senhor barbudo roubando os biscoitos de um duende e um tempo depois correndo para o mesmo para que seja tratado. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca ao lembrar das várias vezes que tinha que levar o Noel para o Hospital Central do Polo Norte.

 

Chanyeol quis rir ao recriar a imagem em sua mente e quase o fez, se não tivesse enfiado uma porção generosa de comida na boca para não gargalhar e fazer Junmyeon e Sehun lhe acharem louco. Kyungsoo riu e sentiu os ombros de Chanyeol relaxarem.

 

Quem diria que Kyungsoo conseguiria acalmar o receio de Natal do Park com uma história do próprio Santa Claus.

 

O jantar prosseguiu tranquilamente após aquilo. Chanyeol se dividia entre conversar com os irmãos e ouvir algum comentário de Kyungsoo ou até mesmo ignorar quando duende pedia um pouco da sua comida, reclamando que só pediu para o Park aceitar o jantar para que fosse dignamente alimentado, o que era, em partes, uma mentira. Embora quisesse comer, Kyungsoo queria mesmo era que Chanyeol pudesse se familiarizar com aquele clima natalino que Junmyeon carregava consigo. E para quem planejava comer e ir embora o mais rápido possível, o cacheado ficou mais um pouco, após terminarem de comer. Chanyeol estava parado em frente a estante de Junmyeon, analisando cada disco cuidadosamente. Sehun estava no sofá, mandando mensagens esporadicamente pelo celular e comendo a fatia de torta de amora que Junmyeon fez de sobremesa. Vez ou outra resmungando sobre o quanto estava cheio, embora não parasse de comer. Apesar de tudo, continuava uma criança, para Chanyeol.

 

Junmyeon se aproximou do cacheado com um sorriso e duas taças de vinho branco, entregando uma para o maior e sorvendo um pouco da sua própria taça, ficando em frente a estante assim como o mais novo. O Kim lhe explicou como colecionava discos de vinil desde a infância e que a maioria do que tinha herdara do pai, que foi quem lhe influenciou a colecionar discos dos mais variados gêneros, mas que eram do seu gosto musical. O cacheado ouvia tudo atentamente, interessado no assunto sobre música, já que era sua maior paixão. Até mesmo se arriscou a dizer seus gostos e como gostava de tocar seus instrumentos, transformando o monólogo de Junmyeon em uma conversa tímida e amigável.

 

— E já sabe o que vai fazer no Natal? — Junmyeon perguntou inocentemente por pura curiosidade.

 

— Nada. Eu não comemoro o Natal. — Deu de ombros, respondendo simplista ao mesmo tempo que olhava de canto, vendo Kyungsoo deitado de barriga pra baixo com as perninhas pra cima, as balançando, enquanto observava as luzes de led da pequena árvore de Natal no canto da sala.

 

— Ah… — Balbuciou sentindo o coração pesar pela constatação de Chanyeol. — Se você quiser, pode passar o Natal comigo e com o Sehunnie. — Sorriu gentilmente. — Como éramos só nós e nosso pai, nossa tradição natalina é assistir todos os filmes de Natal possíveis e comer quantos doces aguentarmos. — Riu, lembrando-se dos Natais anteriores, quando Sehun era menor e seu pai ainda estava vivo. Mas naquele ano seria só os dois, já que seria o primeiro Natal deles sem o pai, mas estava tudo bem, já que os dois estavam bem com tudo isso, então por que não incluir Chanyeol?! Sempre cabia mais um na sua casa e em suas tradições natalinas.

 

— Obrigado, mas não precisa. — Negou educadamente, voltando seu olhar para o mais velho. — Não é um feriado interessante que eu goste de comemorar, de qualquer jeito. — Completou, com um tom de frieza em sua voz.

 

Junmyeon não teve o que falar após as palavras densas de Chanyeol, simplesmente assentiu e sorveu mais um pouco de seu vinho, vendo o Park fazer o mesmo. E Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de capturar a conversa com suas orelhas pontudinhas e sentir uma pontada de tristeza incomodando seu peito. Suspirou e virou-se de barriga para cima, tentando não deixar aquele sentimento triste lhe domar, já se sentia cansada demais para se deixar engolir por aquela sensação.

 

— Fala pra ele dos gatinhos. — Lembrou o Chanyeol. Sentou-se direito e torta inacabada de Sehun sendo capturada por seus olhinhos. Não se fez de rogado e foi caminhando calmamente até o prato. Sehun mexia no celular distraído e foi o momento perfeito para Kyungsoo comer a torta rapidamente, lambuzando todo o rosto com massa e amora. O Oh, quando foi pegar mais um pedaço de sua torta, não podia estar mais confuso, já que jurava que ainda não havia terminado de comer. E realmente não havia, mas não se pode bobear com tortas e biscoitos perto de Doh Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol ignorou o furto que o duende fez e focou-se no Kim ao seu lado.

 

— Hum… Você gosta de gatos? — Perguntou timidamente, tentando entrar no assunto. Afinal, não seria muito rude ou invasivo perguntar logo de cara se ele queria adotar um gato? Para o Park era algo muito estranho de se perguntar, mas na realidade ele não sabia muito bem como manejar aquilo tudo.

 

— Claro. — Riu nasalmente. — Por que?

 

— Talvez isso seja… Não sei. — Suspirou, se sentindo ansioso e não sabia o porque. — Mas é que, eu encontrei três filhotes na rua e acabei levando eles pra minha casa. — Coçou a nuca. — Mas não posso ficar com eles, então pensei que talvez você queira adotar um, não sei. Mas tudo bem se não quiser, eu procuro outros meios para que eles sejam adotados e… — Foi interrompido pela mão de Junmyeon tocando seu ombros e a risada fraca do mais velho. Chanyeol falou tudo de uma vez, sem espaços para muito entendimento, se sentia nervoso e envergonhado. Sentia sua barreira fria derretendo e indo embora pelo ralo.

 

— Calma. — Sorriu de lado, tentando acalmar o mais novo. — Eu vou adorar adotar um gatinho. Ficar aqui nessa casa, sem o Sehun, é bem solitário às vezes, então eu só vejo vantagens. —Retirou a mão do ombro do maior, o vendo suspirar e assentir. — E aliás, muito lindo esse seu gesto. Sempre te achei um garoto incrível e agora só me deu mais certezas. — Riu alegre ao ver Chanyeol franzir o cenho e as bochechas corarem violentamente.

 

Park Chanyeol? Um garoto incrível? Para o cacheado, Kim Junmyeon precisava de óculos, pois estava vendo o garoto errado. E Kyungsoo que lambia os dedos sujos de torta, sorriu tão abertamente com aquele momento, que nem o fato de ter ficado sem comer o impediu de ficar feliz com aquilo.

 

— Park Chanyeol fazendo uma boa ação? — Sehun gargalhou, se endireitando no sofá. — Quem é você e o que fez com o garoto que era filho do Grinch? — Mirou Chanyeol, em tom de zombaria ao mesmo tempo que Junmyeon entortava os lábios em desagrado pelo o que Sehun disse. — Na infância, só falta o Chanyeol se pintar de verde de tão anti Natal que ele era, Hyung. O tanto de criança pra quem ele falava que Papai Noel não existia e elas saiam chorando, não dá pra contar nos dedos. Sem falar que só faltava chutar quem chegava perto dele com alguma coisa natalina. — Riu de sua própria frase, mas não sendo acompanhado por nenhum dos três ali na sala.

 

Junmyeon não gostava do fato das provocações humoradas de seu irmão, porque sabia que uma hora isso ofenderia alguém realmente e Chanyeol não achava graça, simplesmente porque a ideia de ser visto como alguém ruim por tanto tempo, começava a pesar em seu peito e todos os momentos em que se via frio e indiferente para com os olhos brilhantes dos outros a sua volta que amava aquela época, sentia-se mal e pequeno. E aqueles sentimentos era o que mais odiava. Não suportava se sentir assim. Aquele vinho agora estava amargo em sua boca, e sentia a comida que ingeriu querer voltar. Queria ir para casa, porque agora se sentia extremamente envergonhado e constrangido pelas constatações de Sehun.

 

Kyungsoo teve seu momento de felicidade arruinado e não tinha muito o que fazer, porque Chanyeol teve o brilho que nascia em seus olhos apagado rapidamente. Aquela pequena chama deveria ser cuidada para que crescesse, mas Sehun foi muito rápido e nada cuidadoso e fez com que fosse apagada ainda mais.

 

— Acho melhor eu ir. Já está tarde. — Sorriu sem graça para Junmyeon, colocando a taça na estante. Se dirigiu ao sofá, pegando seu casaco, colocando-o sob o olhar atento e confuso de Sehun e pesaroso de Junmyeon.

 

O Kim sabia muito sobre Chanyeol, a maior parte pelas fofocas que as senhoras da rua falavam sobre os Park, mas muito de seu conhecimento sobre o cacheado veio de fato de acompanhar seu crescimento de longe e ver que a criança que costumava ser a mais alegre da rua, se fechou totalmente em um inverno anos atrás. Podia ouvir as más línguas lhe dizendo o quanto Chanyeol crescia cada vez mais distante e frio, mas todo esse falatória não impedia Junmyeon de ver que a criança alegre ainda estava lá, mesmo que escondida. Por isso Chanyeol sempre seria um garoto incrível para o Kim. E naquele momento o mais velho só queria dar um belo beliscão no braço do irmão, por ter uma boca tão grande e um cérebro tão pequeno.

 

— Chanyeol… — O chamou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer para que o outro não ficasse chateado, porque Junmyeon sabia que ele estava.

 

— Obrigado pelo jantar. Estava tudo perfeito. — Virou-se para Junmyeon e se curvou em agradecimento. — Foi bom te ver de novo, Sehun. — Sorriu rapidamente para o mais novo que estava no sofá e se dirigiu para a porta. Kyungsoo se levantou rapidamente e correu para perto de Chanyeol, que se despediu dos irmãos e saiu, sentindo o frio bater contra seu rosto desprotegido.

 

Andou apressadamente até sua casa do outro lado da rua, sem se preocupar com Kyungsoo o chamando repetidamente. Estava tão focado em se fechar em seu quarto, que quase deixou o duende do lado de fora da casa. Assim que entrou em casa, tirou seu casaco, o jogando em qualquer canto do sofá, deixou seus sapatos de qualquer jeito na entrada e andou apressado em seu quarto, assustando os filhotes que estavam dormindo encolhidos um no outro e Tan que estava em sua cama tirando um cochilo também.

 

Estava uma mistura de sentimentos que ele não conseguia controlar e entender. Sentia raiva, vergonha e uma tristeza que se misturavam, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar e sua cabeça doer. Se sentia pior por se afetar assim, quando sabia muito bem que antes poderiam falar que ele era o próprio Scrooge da vida real e ele simplesmente daria de ombros e seguiria firme e forte, mas agora se sentia diminuído e envergonhado por ser visto de uma maneira tão ruim.

 

Sempre foi assim? Essa pessoa que destruiu os sonhos dos outros e não se importava com as consequências de suas palavras e atos. Essa pessoa lhe parecia tão horrível e má agora.

 

— Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo o chamou pela vigésima vez desde que saíram da casa do Kim. — O que houve? — Observou o mais novo abrir as portas de seu guarda roupas, a procura de algo confortável para vestir. — CHANYEOL! — Gritou, atraindo a atenção tanto do Park quanto dos gatos.

 

— O QUE É PORRA? — Gritou de volta, batendo a porta do guarda roupa com força e olhando para Kyungsoo, que deu um pulo de susto. — QUE MERDA QUE VOCÊ QUER? — Estava irritado e a voz de Kyungsoo o chamando o tempo todo só lhe deixava cada vez mais nervoso. Só queria que pelo menos uma vez, ele calasse a boca.

 

— O que houve? Por que você tá assim? — Perguntou mais uma vez, um pouco exasperado. — Foi pelo o que o Sehun disse? Não dê ouvidos. Você sabe que é uma criança incrível e mara-... — Foi interrompido pela riso de escárnio de Chanyeol.

 

—Não. Eu não sei! — Sorriu debochado, mas logo desfez o sorriso deixando sua face fria e dura. — A única coisa que eu sei é que eu não sou mais criança. Que essa bobagem de espírito natalino e jantares felizes é apenas isso. Bobagem! E eu sei também que desde que você chegou na merda dessa casa, — Apontou para Kyungsoo que detinha em seu rosto uma expressão assustada e surpresa com a raiva que vinha do Park. — minha vida virou um inferno. Eu estava bem! Estava tudo bem! Foi só você aparecer que eu virei essa merda de confusão e tudo isso é culpa sua! — Deu um passo para frente com os punhos cerrados.

 

— Chanyeol… Eu… — Murmurou, tentando argumentar. As palavras fugiam de sua mente, e de qualquer jeito, o Park não parecia querer ouvir.

 

— Se eu sou falho e horrível como vocês tanto dizem... Acredite, você é pior. — Riu sem realmente achar graça. A raiva escorria pelos seus olhos e a acidez pelos seus lábios, sem filtros e medidas. Ele era apenas uma explosão de sentimentos naquele momento. — É um inútil! Não sabe fazer nada direito. E é tão irritante, tão insuportável e doloroso de aguentar quanto sal em uma ferida aberta. — Se aproximou mais e pegou Kyungsoo pela roupas rapidamente, trazendo-o para perto do seu rosto para que ele visse todo o ódio estampado em sua face. — Você falhou antes, falhou agora e vai continuar falhando. Seja comigo, com a porra desse seu Papai Noel ou com qualquer outra coisa, porque é isso que você é. Um imprestável e um estorvo de merda. — Foi até a porta de seu quarto abrindo-a com raiva e jogou Kyungsoo no corredor, de qualquer jeito, fazendo o menor ir de encontro à parede, sentindo as costas latejarem e os membros doerem. — Então volta pro seu buraco natalino, porque assim como você eu sou um fracasso, então não tem nada para ser consertado aqui. — Cuspiu as palavras em Kyungsoo, batendo a porta com força, trancando-a logo em seguida.

 

Kyungsoo sentou-se calmamente, encostando suas costas na parede. Encarou a porta de Chanyeol e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não as impediu de caírem, fugou e acariciou o ombro dolorido devagar. O duende sentia tanto por ele mesmo quanto por Chanyeol, embora estivesse magoado e machucado, sabia que o cacheado também estava e talvez aquela palavras duras não fosse realmente o que ele queria dizer, ele conseguia ver a dor nos olhos da sua criança, mas não podia deixar de sentir o amargor de ser o que Park disse. Um fracasso. Ou estivesse sendo otimista demais, sonhador demais, iludido demais e Chanyeol quisesse dizer tudo aquilo de verdade. Não era nenhuma mentira, afinal. Falhou com o pequeno Chanyeol e estava falhando com esse. Destruiu a confiança e esperança que Santa colocou em si e fracassou consigo mesmo. Era o pior duende de todos e todos eles mereciam alguém bem melhor do que ele, Kyungsoo sabia. Mas mesmo que ele soubesse e concordasse com tudo, não deixava de doer, não deixava de machucar seu pequeno coração.

 

O Doh fungou, tentando afastar as lágrimas com a manga da sua blusa, mesmo que elas estivessem insistindo em cair sequencialmente. Em meio ao choro, começou a tossir de uma forma tão forte que achou que fosse sufocar, sentindo seu corpo ficar leve e formigar. Não conseguia controlar nem as lágrimas, nem a tosse o deixando levemente desesperado. Tocou em seu bolso a procura de algo e de lá tirou seu velho relógio dourado.

 

Meia noite.

 

24 de Dezembro.

 

Véspera de Natal.

 

 

 

❄ 19 Invernos ❄

 

 

 

  
Chanyeol acordou com algo macio cutucando seu rosto e alguns barulhinhos agudos que pareciam ecoar pelo quarto inteiro. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, sem sentir realmente vontade de fazê-lo e na sua visão turva e embaçada conseguiu ver Tan, sentado ao seu lado, com a pata tocando em sua bochecha, num claro aviso de que devia acordar logo e provavelmente lhe alimentar, como o bom, obediente e pontual humano que Chanyeol era. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção, além de seu gato o acordando foram os miados finos que ecoavam pelo cômodo, e por um instante, esqueceu-se que tinha dois hóspedes peludinhos em seu quarto.

 

Se levantou calmamente, espreguiçando-se e bocejou ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos. Seus olhos capturaram em seu chão mais xixi e desse vez, um presente a mais, um pouquinho mais escuro e sólido. Torceu o nariz para o cheiro que se espalhava pelo quarto, mas não podia culpar ninguém além dele mesmo. O que ele esperava de filhotes que nem desmamaram direito? Lhe restava paciência e quem sabe, começar a ensiná-los a usar o jornal ou a caixinha do Tan, esse último provavelmente odiaria a ideia.

 

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, foi atrás de produtos para limpar seu quarto antes que ficasse pior, já que seu gato estava preso naquele quarto tempo demais. Precisava usar a caixinha. Chanyeol limpou o chão, deixou que Tan saísse do quarto e colocou os gatinhos na cama improvisada para que terminasse de passar os produtos no piso. Foi até a cozinha e encheu o pote de água e ração do seu gato, pegou outro potinho e o encheu de leite, levando para os filhotes em seu quarto. E só depois de ter feito tudo isso que foi para o banheiro para logo depois ir fazer seu café da manhã. O estranho é que dormiu mais do que deveria e do que estava acostumado, afinal, já era quase meio dia quando olhou as horas em seu celular.

 

Entre sorver seu café amargo e comer um pedaço de bolo pronto, Chanyeol se sentiu estranhamente solitário e percebeu a casa irritantemente silenciosa. Se lembrava muito bem de ontem e mais ainda do que fez e disse, estaria mentindo se dissesse que se arrependia inteiramente dos seus atos, pois um lado seu se sentia aliviado por não ter mais o duende o rondando e perseguindo com baboseiras que só o deixavam em dúvida e confuso, mas por outro lado se sentia mal por ter o afastado do modo que fez, noite passada. Não sabia onde Kyungsoo estava e nem para onde foi, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Não havia nada para o Doh ali. Quanto mais longe de Chanyeol, melhor para os dois lados.

 

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Tan, que miava para si repetidamente, como se o chamasse. Olhou para baixo e viu seu gato, que abaixou a cabeça e pegou o pedaço de pano verde que estava entre suas patas, havia encontrado-o na parede em frente ao quarto do Park, o colocou aos pés de Chanyeol, fazendo o cacheado arregalar os olhos levemente em compreensão.

 

Era o gorro de Kyungsoo.

 

Pegou o pequeno tecido do chão e o limpou. Estava cheio de pelo e poeira e sentiu vontade rir do desleixo do duende, já que era comum ver o baixinho largando o gorro por aí, depois procurar o mesmo igual um maluco, como sempre fazia.

 

— Não devia estar com isso. — Disse para seu gato. — Sabe que ele odeia quando você enche a roupa dele de pelos. — Riu levemente, lembrando-se da vez que Tan dormiu todo enrolado em Kyungsoo, fazendo o duende acordar como pelos em tudo quanto é canto das roupas. — Devolve pra ele. — Estendeu o gorro para seu gato, que pegou, mas em seguida deixou no chão novamente, levantando seu olhar para Chanyeol.

 

E foi aí que a realidade lhe atingiu de vez.

 

Não tinha como Tan devolver o gorro, nem como o duende ficar bravo pelo gato encher seu chapéu engraçado de pelos. Não haveria resmungos. Simplesmente porque Kyungsoo não estava mais ali, porque nem Chanyeol, nem Tan sabiam onde o Doh estava, muito menos se iria voltar para reclamar o gorro deixado para trás.

 

E naquele momento, Chanyeol se sentiu vazio e perdido demais.

 

O resto da sua tarde foi tão monótona quanto qualquer outra, mas naquele dia em especial se sentia especialmente entediado. Tocar seu violão não parecia tão convidativo, nem mesmo treinar no teclado lhe parecia interessante. Não estava nem um pouco inspirado para compor algo e não tinha vontade alguma de pegar para ler algumas das bibliografias que conseguiu com seu professor para estudar um pouco nas férias. Atribuía seu desânimo à data, talvez o tempo que passou com Kyungsoo o azucrinando sobre o Natal o tenha afetado mais do que o esperado, em outros anos, apenas seria mais um dia comum que antecede outro dia comum em sua vida.

 

Mas a forma como tudo parecia quieto demais, sem graça demais e o fato de ele estar ansioso demais o fazia entender que já não era mais tão comum assim e por uns segundos, desejou que Kyungsoo estivesse ali, pulando para lá e pra cá, tentando lhe convencer a encher a casa de enfeites, preparar algo delicioso para si e colocar alguma música para que pudessem comemorar a chegada do Natal de um jeito animado e divertido. Chanyeol, fechou os olhos e desejou que pudesse comemorar aquele feriado com Kyungsoo.

 

Não percebeu quando acabou dormindo novamente, se sentia estranhamente cansado. Mas antes não tivesse dormindo, já que em seus sonhos tudo parecia muito triste e ruim. Uma lembrança confusa, que ele preferia não lembrar. Entre choro de criança e flocos de neve caindo sobre a mesma, tudo era tão obscuro e doloroso, que Chanyeol acordou, suando e ofegante com seu pai lhe gritando seu nome. Ainda estava meio entorpecido pelo sono e o peso que sentia no peito ao lembrar dos flashes distorcidos de seu sonho, mas levantou-se apressado do mesmo jeito, um pouco atrapalhado, porém não tinha o que fazer, o Park mais velho parecia muito bravo e ao chegar na porta do quarto Chanyeol sabia o porque. A porta estava entreaberta. Ele não fechou a porta, e ao olhar para a seu quarto, viu que havia apenas um filhote deitado, e ele torcia muito para que o outro estivesse escondido embaixo da cama e não nas mãos de seu pai.

 

Mas não se surpreendeu ao ver que sua teoria do filhote estar no quarto estava errada. O ser peludinho e magrinho estava ali na sala, com seu pai o segurando, provavelmente de qualquer jeito, e o miado contínuo do gato parecia irritadar o Park mais velho a cada segundo.

 

— Que merda é essa? — Moveu sua mão para frente, sem cuidado nenhum, como se mostrasse algum papel sem importância.

 

— Um gato. — Teve coragem de dizer o óbvio, sem conseguir controlar seu tom sarcástico, já que sabia muito bem o tipo de resposta que seu pai queria.

 

— Ah, é?! — Sorriu em escárnio. Abaixou seu braço, ainda segurando o gato que não parava de miar. — Pois esse seu “um gato”, cagou na minha sala e agora meu pé ta cheio de merda, sabe por que? — Chanyeol não queria saber. — Porque a porra de um gato que não deveria estar aqui cagou no meu chão! — Se aproximou do mais novo e entendeu a mão, entregando-o para o mesmo, como se fosse um pacote vazio que deveria ser jogado fora. — Se livre dessa coisa. — Virou-se, tirando a meia suja, pronto para limpar o pé e colocar outra meia, mas parou no meio do caminho.

 

— Não. — Murmurou.

 

— O que? — Virou-se para olhar o rosto de Chanyeol que estava abaixado, mas segundos depois estava erguido, encarando seu pai de volta.

 

— Eu falei não. — Disse mais convicto de sua decisão.

 

— Eu não perguntei se você pode ou não largar essa coisa na rua. — Riu desacreditado. — Eu mandei você se livrar disso. Eu já aguento aquele saco de pelos há anos, não vou querer mais um. — Apontou para Chanyeol.

 

— E eu não perguntei pra você se eu posso ou não ficar com ele. — Rebateu. — Ele vai ficar aqui, até quando eu quiser. — Constatou tão friamente quanto a neve que caía lá fora.

 

— Qual é a porra do seu problema? — O Park trancou o maxilar, irritado com essa conversa. — Eu não trabalho todo dia, pra você ser um mimadinho que tem tudo o que quer. — E Chanyeol riu. Gargalhou. Achou aquilo tão engraçado que não teve como se conter, fazendo seu pai lhe olhar confuso e nervoso, se perguntando se era algum palhaço.

 

— Mimadinho que tem tudo o que quer? — Repetiu em deboche, desacreditado com o que ouvira. — Acho que até um empregado teria mais regalias nessa casa do que eu. — Cuspiu as palavras que estavam presas na sua garganta. — Não era, nem nunca foi um pai. É só um estranho que divide a casa com um encosto. Porque é isso o que sou pra você, né?! — Sorriu de lado, os olhos carregados de dor e tristeza, mas o cenho franzido mostrava irritação. — A porra de um encosto que você não quer sustentar, quem dirá amar. — Riu nasalmente, trazendo o gato um pouco mais para perto, tendo o acalmar e tranquilizar a si mesmo. — Então eu que pergunto, qual é a porra do seu problema? — Repetiu a pergunta de seu pai, entredentes e com o olhar duro sobre o mais velho.

 

Em nenhum momento o Park mais velho esboçou uma reação, apenas escutava impassível o que Chanyeol lhe dizia. Sem resmungos, sem reclamações e xingamentos, apenas parou e ouviu seu filho, que parecia ter muito mais a dizer do que aquilo. E talvez, aquilo fosse o que tentava evitar esse anos todos. Não queria escutar Chanyeol, não queria saber, porque não queria lembrar. Não soube lidar e nunca saberia. Ele era assim, se transformou nisso, no pai negligente e horrível que marcou profundamente o filho, que provavelmente levaria essa marca consigo, ele sabia muito bem disso. Mas tinha como mudar, não quando estava tão marcado quanto o próprio filho. Era apenas uma repetição de erros e que com o passar do tempo foi muito mais fácil se acostumar e repetí-los do que mudá-los. Era orgulhoso demais e estava cansado demais.

 

Seus problemas eram tantos. A começar por Chanyeol, seu maior problema. Aquele que nunca conseguiu resolver, mas quem disse que ele ao menos tentou? Seguiu em frente e deixou que o filho fizesse o mesmo, só que sozinho.

 

— Você é meu problema, Chanyeol. — Respondeu depois de um tempo, sabendo que a pergunta não tinha sido retórica e que o mais novo esperava uma resposta. — Você é meu maldito problema desde os seus dez anos. Desde que a sua mãe morreu e deixou você e a mim. Desde que percebi que era só nós dois, mas eu não queria que fosse, porque não queria ser responsável por você. Não queria você, mas não tive opção quando a única pessoa que você tinha era eu, quando sua mãe morreu e fomos obrigado a “brincar de casinha”. — Suas palavras cheias de amarguras e pesar. — Você é a porra do meu problema! — Estava nervoso e preferiu dizer tudo o que sentia em relação a Chanyeol. Tudo estava tão fundo e enterrado, que a única coisa que poderia falar para seu filho era isso. Se fosse piorar ou esclarecer, ele não sabia, mas pela primeira vez em anos, foi sincero com Chanyeol. Pela primeira vez externalizou o fato de nunca ter gostado de que Chanyeol estivesse consigo desde a morte da sua ex.

 

O senhor Park desviou os olhos do filho. Foi para o quarto e voltou com um novo par de meias nos pés, calmamente se ajeitou e saiu para trabalhar, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra para o filho que ficou parado na sala, olhando para o pequeno gatinho em suas mãos.

 

Chanyeol ficou ali um bom tempo, e depois de anos, sentiu seus olhos arderem e grossas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. Sentia o nó em sua garganta o sufocando cada vez mais. Se sentia no automático. Voltou para seu quarto, calma e cuidadosamente deixou o filhote na caminha de papelão e se dirigiu para sua própria cama, sentando-se ali, deixando que as lágrimas lavassem seu rosto e as lembranças voltassem a sua mente. As memórias que trancou e esqueceu no limbo. Olhou para seu guarda roupa e foi até ele, pegando a caixa que ficava na parte alta do móvel, escondida entre lençóis e cobertores, a caixa que ele nunca abria, mas que sempre soube que estava lá. A mesma caixa que estava consigo no dia que passou a morar com o seu pai. O pai que praticamente não conviveu ou se quer via antes de ficar sem sua mãe.

 

Voltou para a cama, abrindo a caixa devagar, com receio do que encontraria ali. Mas as únicas coisas que estavam lá dentro eram um pequeno álbum de fotos, uma pulseira prata com pingentes perfeitamente colocados um do lado do outro, um papai noel prata com gorro vermelho, uma bolinha vermelha com pontos brancos do lado, em seguida um caixa de presente, outra bolinha vermelha e por fim um boneco de neve. Chanyeol observou a pulseira com delicadeza, com medo que qualquer movimento errado pudesse quebrar o acessório, colocou-a em si e a observou contrastar com sua pele pálida, se pegou sorrindo levemente ao lembrar que sua mãe guardava aquele objeto com todo o cuidado, porque era usado apenas no Natal.

 

Sua mãe amava o Natal.

 

Pegou o álbum e folheou. As foto eram basicamente só de Chanyeol, mas também via em como sua mãe participava em várias delas, com um sorriso tão grande e lindo, que o Park sentiu seu coração saltar feliz, em meio às lágrimas, ao perceber que parecia com o seu. Tinha esquecido como sua mãe era linda. Notou que muitas das fotos eram no Natal e que fotos deste feriado tinha notas escritas pelas mãos de sua mãe.

 

  
_“O primeiro Natal de Chanyeollie!”_

_“Chanyeol quase derruba a árvore depois que liguei as luzes. haha!”_

_“Teimoso! Insistiu que iria ficar acordado pra ver o Papai Noel… Dormiu 5 minutos depois.”_

_“Ele está crescendo tão rápido! Já escreve as próprias cartinhas.”_

_“Dessa vez ele quis ser a árvore. Se enrolou todo nas luzes!”_

_“Acho que Yeollie ama mais o Natal do que eu, agora.”_

_“Natal é o nosso feriado! Meu menino é tão cheio de espírito natalino! ”_

 

  
Estava tão imerso nas legendas e nas fotos que não percebeu que estava chorando novamente e seu próprio soluço o despertou de sua imersão no passado. Ao passo que via cada foto, lembrava-se dos momentos que passou com sua mãe e do quão louca pelo Natal ela era. Talvez ela e o Kim se dessem muito bem. Podia ver perfeitamente sua mãe zanzando para lá e pra cá, querendo enfeitar cada canto da casa, contar histórias sobre renas e duendes, enquanto lhe dava chocolate quente e o levando para passear pelas ruas cheias de neve no intuito de ir ajudar um morador de rua ou junto com algumas pessoas do bairro fazer trabalho voluntário em asilos, orfanatos e até em algum instituto de adoção animal, porque era isso que ela fazia, que ela amava fazer com todo o prazer do mundo e o levar junto. Deixando claro que aquela época festiva, que um dia ela já amou só intensificava o melhor de um pessoa.

 

E Chanyeol se sentiu tão traidor por todos esses anos ter feito justamente o oposto que sua mãe tanto amava fazer.

 

No fundo da caixa ainda tinha uma coisa. Um envelope amassado e amarelado.

 

Deixou o álbum de lado e o pegou, tirando de dentro do mesmo uma carta, tão amassada e amarelada quanto o próprio envelope. Por um momento não quis ler, com medo que fosse algo da sua mãe e talvez não quisesse encarar o fato de que deixou isso trancado por tanto tempo, mas o que o intrigou foi que sua mãe, após um acidente de carro, ficou em coma por alguns dias depois veio a falecer. Quando e porque ela escreveria uma carta? Talvez fosse algo muito mais antigo dela, não saberia dizer se não visse o conteúdo.

 

Mas ao começar a ler e perceber a letra cheia de garranchos, erros ortográficos e gramaticais, soube que não era uma carta de sua mãe.

 

Era a sua carta. Mais especificamente a última carta para o Papai Noel que escrevera aos dez anos de idade.

 

 

_“Querido, Papai Noel._

_Neste Natal eu não quero nenhum brinquedo, nem que o senhor faça com que eu ganhe um animalzinho, nem roupas, nem nada disso. Eu não quero essas coisa!_

_Eu só quero uma coisa. Eu quero que a mamãe acorde e fique bem. O senhor pode fazer isso? O senhor pode, né?!_

_Você pode tudo! É o Papai Noel!_

_Eu juro de dedinho que eu fui um bom menino esse ano, se o senhor acordar a mamãe ela vai poder te dizer! Eu fiz tudo certinho e fui um bom filho, um bom aluno e um bom coleguinha. Então, por favor, o senhor pode me dar esse presente? Eu mereço, não é?! Eu só quero esse e mais nenhum. Eu sinto saudades da mamãe! Não quero passar o Natal sem ela e o senhor sabe como ela ama o Natal._

_Ela precisa acordar pra ver as luzinhas. Eu montei tudo sozinho! Eu vou dar um desenho meu e dela brincando na neve de presente, mas é segredo. Ela não pode saber! Eu preciso que ela veja meu desenho, eu preciso que ela acorde e não tenha mais machucados. Eu quero abraçar a mamãe de novo, senhor Papai Noel. Ela tem um cheirinho muito bom quando ela me abraça apertadinho, e então, eu não fico com medo do escuro quando ela me dá o beijinho de boa noite._

_Acorde ela, tá?! O Natal tá chegando e a única coisa que eu quero de presente esse ano é minha mamãe de volta._

_Com amor,_

_Park Chanyeol._ ”

 

 

Chanyeol já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas e os soluços que saíam de si. A dor da lembrança vindo com tanta força, que não cabia em si. Sentia saudades, sentia raiva, mas principalmente sentia tristeza, uma tristeza tão grande que por um momento achou que sufocaria no seu próprio sofrimento. Sentia-se novamente o jovem e indefeso Chanyeol, que acreditava com todas as suas forças que aquela mísera cartinha era o suficiente para que sua mãe não morresse, que tinha certeza que a teria de volta no Natal se enviasse aquela carta. O mesmo Park Chanyeol que ao mostrar a carta para seu pai com os olhos cheios de esperanças, teve tudo esmagado por alguém que estava tão triste quanto ele mesmo. Tão cansado de esperar aquela bela mulher acordar quanto ele, porque não podiam acreditar que a estavam perdendo.

 

— Papai Noel não existe! Essa merda mágica não existe! Sua mãe está morta e não vai ser uma cartinha idiota que vai trazer ela de volta. Cresce, Chanyeol! — O Park pronunciava as mesmas palavras que ouvira de seu pai naquela noite, ao pedir para ele enviar a carta, amassou a mesma em sua mão igual quando o mais velho a amassou e jogou em si.

 

Agora Chanyeol lembrava como amava fervorosamente o Natal, mas também se lembrou porque passou a odiá-lo com todo seu coração. Porque era algo tão cruelmente mentiroso, porque toda aquela magia não trouxe sua mãe de volta.

 

Chorou por horas ao relembrar os melhores anos da sua vida, mesmo que poucos. Chorou mais ainda por relembrar aquele fatídico ano e chorou porque se sentia tão sozinho e desolado, por ter se tornado alguém que sua mãe não se sentiria nem um pouco orgulhosa. Por ter tratado como lixo a única pessoa que estivera consigo desde sempre, o único no mundo que não desistiu de si nem por um segundo. Se sentiu pior ainda, porque o último momento deles foi o Park destilando ódio, o machucando física e emocionalmente. Queria sua mãe ali, queria sua felicidade de volta e toda a magia que sentia ao lado dela naquela data e principalmente queria Doh Kyungsoo ali. O irritante e tagarela, Doh Kyungsoo, seu duende.

 

— Soo… — Chamou baixinho em meio a fungadas e soluços, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. — Kyungsoo… — Sua voz saindo quase como um sofrido miado.

 

Estava tão perdido em sua própria dor e lamentação que não percebeu de imediato quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado na cama e acariciou-lhe as costas, num carinhoso acalentar. Porque era isso que Chanyeol precisava e era isso que estavam lhe dando naquele momento. O cacheado, percebendo que já não estava mais sozinho, levantou seu rosto para olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado e seu espantou foi enorme ao ver quem era.

 

Pela primeira vez, seu pedido de Natal se realizou.

 

Kyungsoo estava ali. Ele voltou para si.

 

O Doh estava grande e mantinha em seus lábios um sorriso gentil e convidativo. Seu olhos transbordando calor e um amor que fazia Chanyeol se sentir calmo. O menor acariciou a bochecha do Park, tentando, inutilmente, limpar as lágrimas que ali rolavam. Puxou o maior para um abraço e o confortou até que se acalmasse e parasse de chorar, deixando apenas leves soluços, um rosto vermelho e inchado, e um nariz um pouco entupido. Aquela visão que Kyungsoo tinha de Chanyeol, era praticamente a mesma de quando ele caía e se machucava. A diferença é que, a pele do Park estava intacta, o que doía era seu interior.

 

Ficaram um bom tempo ali, com Kyungsoo o acalentando e Chanyeol não querendo sair daquele abraço. O Park notou que Doh Kyungsoo tinha um cheirinho tão bom quanto o da sua mãe.

 

— Me desculpa. — Sussurrou rouco, com a voz quebradiça, apertando ainda mais a cintura de Kyungsoo ao terminar de falar.

 

— Tá tudo bem agora. — Afagou os cachos do maior, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

 

— E-Eu sinto muito. — Fungou, se desvencilhando de Kyungsoo, olhando em seus olhos. — Eu não queria te machucar, eu sinto muito mesmo. — Sentiu que seu olhos marejaram de novo.

 

— Eu disse que tá tudo bem agora. — Limpou as últimas lágrimas que insistiram em cair dos olhos daquele menino no corpo de um adulto. — Você tá bem agora. — Deslizou suas mãos até as do Park. — Seu espírito voltou. Você vai ficar bem. — Deu um enorme sorriso para o maior que sorriu de volta, sentindo seu peito aquecer.

 

— Você conseguiu, afinal. — Riu levemente, vendo o menor dar de ombros e sorrir travesso. — Por que foi embora? Ficou com raiva de mim, né?! — Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e fez um leve carinho na mão de Chanyeol com o polegar.

 

— Eu fiquei com você desde o começo do inverno. Te persegui, joguei todos os pós possíveis em você, tagarelei e pulei ao seu redor. — Riu ao lembrar de tudo que passou com Chanyeol nessas semanas. — Você começou a se abrir e me aceitar, aceitar o Natal. Mas ficou com medo disso. — Olhou sentido, lembrando-se da mágoa e confusão nos olhos do Park naquela noite. — Eu te vi esse tempo todo, Chanyeol. Mas eu precisei ir, para que você pudesse se ver.

 

— Não gostei do que vi. Do que me tornei — Confessou envergonhado.

 

— Eu sei. Mas por isso seu espírito voltou. — Buscou o olhar do maior. — E o que você era quando menino vai ficar na memória, assim como o que você se tornou depois daquilo, porque agora eu sei que você cresceu e vai mudar novamente, desta vez para o melhor, né?! — Viu o maior assentir com um sorriso despontando nos lábios. — Meu pequeno Chanyeol cresceu e já não precisa mais de mim. — Disse orgulhoso e viu o sorriso do Park se desfazer e os olhos vacilarem.

 

— O que?

 

— É quase meia noite, você já tem dezenove anos e tá com o Espírito de Natal mais vivo que nunca em seu peito. — Se levantou, sendo acompanhado por Chanyeol.

 

— Você vai continuar por perto, né?! — Perguntou um pouco angustiado. — Duende Guardiões fazem isso. Eles continuam perto das suas crianças, mesmo invisíveis…

 

— Isso é verdade. — Sorriu ao notar que Chanyeol se lembrava do que contara. — Mas nós só ficamos com as crianças até a maioridade. — Sorriu tristemente. — Esse é nosso último ano juntos e faz tempo que estou fraco e doente, desde que perdeu seu espírito eu tenho enfraquecido mais e mais. Nem mesmo sei o que vai acontecer comigo. — Sorriu triste.

 

— O que? Você está doente? M-Mas eu ainda preciso de você. — Sentiu sua garganta fechar. — Eu ainda não sou bom o suficiente.

 

— Claro que é! — Pegou as mãos do maior novamente. — Sempre foi. Sempre foi meu menino gentil e amável, que passou por tempos difíceis, mas que agora está de volta.

 

— Kyungsoo… — Choramingou, puxando o menor para um abraço, não querendo que ele fosse embora. — Não vai...

 

— Só é uma pena que tivemos tão pouco tempo. Subir nos seus ombros era muito divertido. — Riu, enquanto mexia nos cabelos do maior.

 

— Fica, por favor. — Fungou. — Eu te dou quantas tortas e biscoitos você quiser, eu cuido de você até melhorar. Prometo que não te jogo na privada e deixo o Tan o mais longe possível de você. — Apertou Kyungsoo um pouco mais. — Então, por favor, fica aqui.

 

— Tentador. — Sorriu, sentindo seus olhos arderem, porque sabia que não havia mais o que ser feito, estava fraco demais e nem sabia o seu destino depois que deixasse Chanyeol, não sabia se voltaria ao Polo Norte, se mudaria de posto, se a doença o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, não sabia nada. Ele apareceu para sua criança, mesmo com autorização a magia desequilibrou e seu futuro era incerto. — Mas não posso… — Se afastou de Chanyeol e o fez sentar na cama novamente. Pegou seu relógio dourado e sorriu tristemente.

 

— Soo… — Pediu mais uma vez.

 

— Você foi a melhor criança que eu pude ter todo o prazer de cuidar. — Com a voz embargada, se aproximou de Chanyeol e beijou sua testa ao mesmo tempo que sobrava seu último pózinho em Chanyeol. O maior se sentiu pesado e sonolento. Kyungsoo o deitou calmamente e logo sentiu sua mão ser segurada, num pedido mudo para que não fosse. Para que não o deixasse. Mas não podia fazer nada. Era assim que funcionava. Sorriu uma última vez para o Park e pode sentir as lágrimas quentes rolando pelas suas bochechas. Sentiu seu corpo leve e começar a formigar, não sabia porque. Talvez fosse o destino de quem demorou tanto tempo para salvar sua criança, não sabia. Kyungsoo estava sumindo, a medida que Chanyeol caía em um profundo sono e seu relógio começou a badalar doze vezes. — Feliz Natal, Chanyeol.

 

Meia noite.

 

25 de Dezembro.

 

Natal.

 

 

 

  
❄ 19 Invernos ❄

 

 

 

Naquela manhã ele acordou tentando se lembrar do sonho que teve. Com duendes e Natal, mas no decorrer do dia ele seria esquecido e não passaria de um sonho esquecido e perdido, que não seria mais lembrado. O que lhe acordara foi a campainha que tocava de um modo irritante, fazendo seus ouvidos doerem. Levantou-se aos tropeços, batendo as pernas em todos os móveis possíveis até conseguir chegar na porta de entrada. A claridade ainda lhe incomodava os olhos, mas conseguiu ver quem era na porta ao abri-la. Junmyeon e Sehun estavam ali.

 

— Feliz Natal, Chanyeol! — Disseram juntos, enquanto riam do rosto surpreso do Park.

 

Gritaram felicitações e lhe puxaram para um abraço o arrastando para fora sem esperar uma repsosta. Brincaram igual duas crianças na neve, querendo arrastar Chanyeol junto. O Park não se impediu de rir ao ver que a brincadeira acabou por ficar séria quando Sehun não parava de atacar neve no irmão, ignorando totalmente os pedidos do mesmo para que parasse.

 

No fim dessa brincadeira, convidou os irmãos para entrarem. Imaginava que Junmyeon amava mesmo o Natal, mas não esperava que Sehun fosse igual. Ofereceu café para os dois que logo recusaram, dizendo estar ali para perguntar ao Park se ele queria passar o Natal com os dois e para verem os gatinhos. A real intenção era se desculpar de alguma forma com o Chanyeol, que aos olhos do Kim lhe pareceu chateado naquela noite. O pedido foi aceito prontamente, causando um pouco de espanto em Junmyeon, mas que rapidinho ficou feliz. Quanto aos gatinhos, acabou que ficou decidido que o Kim ficaria com um e o Oh com outro.

 

— Espera. — Chanyeol chamou o Kim, ainda na porta, quando foi os acompanhar na saída. Sehun já tinha saído correndo com os dois filhotes no colo. O mais velho se virou para atender o chamado do mais novo.

 

— Sim?

 

— Eu… — Sentiu-se constrangido, sentindo as bochechas arderem. — Eu só quero… Agradecer. — Olhou entre os cílios para Junmyeon. — Obrigado por tudo… Hyung. — Deixou um sorriso tímido despontar nos seu lábios.

 

Junmyeon voltou apressado e surpreendeu Chanyeol com um abraço, que foi retribuído de forma tímida e retraída. O Kim podia os olhos marejaram, se sentindo um idiota de coração mole demais, por querer chorar por isso.

 

— Finalmente me chamou de Hyung, seu teimoso. — Riu fracamente, se desvencilhando do outro. — Te vejo daqui a pouco. — Sorriu e acenou para o Park, indo para casa.

 

Chanyeol fechou a porta e suspirou. Se sentindo bem, satisfeito e feliz. Algo em seu bolso apitou e no seu celular as mensagens de Jongin, os pais do mesmo e até de Yixing, lhe desejando um feliz Natal estavam lá. As respondeu, agradecendo e desejando felicidades para cada um

 

Chanyeol se sentia aquecido e feliz.

 

Era realmente um Natal feliz.

 

E mesmo que sentisse falta de algo, tudo parecia tão certo e no lugar, que ele não saberia dizer do que sentia falta. Para Chanyeol, a forma como as crianças saíam para brincar na neve, as mensagens acolhedoras, um sentimento bom aquecendo seu peito e a forma como ele ficava hipnotizado pelas luzes de Natal do lado de fora, lhe diziam que estava tudo bem.

 

E se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, conseguia ouvir uma voz lhe dizendo a mesma coisa. Se se esforçasse mais ainda, conseguiria ver um sorriso marcante e uma risadinha arteira como se lhe dissesse que o que estava fazendo era o certo. Depois de dezenove anos, estava se sentindo certo, pela primeira vez.

 

E de algum lugar alguém estava sorrindo junto a ele.

 

O Park sorriu com aquela imagem e guardou em sua memória e coração, não sabendo exatamente o porquê, mas tendo a certeza que a teria como um precioso segredo.

 

Seu misterioso e eterno segredo natalino.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Link para o twitter do Wicked Design <3 --> https://twitter.com/WickeDesign 
> 
> ~~ Meu perfil no Spirit Fanfiction --> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/LumusLua
> 
> ~~Recomendação de música lindinha natalina --> When It's Christmas- LAY https://open.spotify.com/album/1UFF3YEixJrTqoKctR5e7Z 
> 
> Até <3


End file.
